The Color of a Rose
by hyper-chipmunk
Summary: Interplanetary travel was supposed to be easy. What kind of trouble can Serenity get into when she gets stranded on Earth due to a mistake? Her evasion skills get put to the test when Endymion needs a bride and she gets dropped in the middle of it all.
1. Returning Home

**A/N**:Hello to all!This is my first story so try not to be to rough on me, but I do like feedback so please feel free toleave some. My ideas come from a mix of the Tv show,the manga and my own little mind so if you have any questions feel free to ask. Now on with the show!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these Sailor Moon characters, i just like to borrow them for awhile :-)

**The Color of a Rose**

* * *

"Minako, do I have to go back already?" Princess Serenity whined to her best friend in the gardens of the Royal Palace of Venus where the two blondes sat on the edge of a fountain. "I wish you did not have to go but if you stayed here any longer your mother, or more likely Luna would have a royal fit! You know how she is about you missing meetings and your lessons. It was a miracle they even let you come visit me for this long." The Princess of Venus and guardian of the princess said as she trailed a hand through the waters of the fountain. A small giggle escaped her lips after mentioning Luna, Serenity's loving yet somewhat over enthusiastic guardian back on the moon. 

"Non sense Minako you know my mother would let me visit my guardians at anytime! But you do have a point about Luna, she has a fit when she thinks I am not keeping up on my studies, but I am a princess I should not have to worry about such things! Sernenity splashed some water from the fountain in frustration. " I know how to be a lady and I have no intentions of marrying any time soon, mother knows that and is not forcing me to marry against my will. Now if only Luna could see things as clearly as my mother does, she has been trying to get me married off to just about every suitor in the galaxy! She angerly got up and walked to a near by bush that was covered in orange blossoms. Gently picking one from the bush she brought it to her nose a smelled the sweet honey scent of the plant.

"I know Serenity and I am on your side, Minako stated as she joined her friend by the flower bush "you should be able to pick the one you marry and have it be for love, not for convenience or political power." She turned toward Serenity with a smirk on her face, " You are on the planet of the goddess of love after all and here we know how love works, we practically created the emotion. Are you sure you have not found a nice venisian prince that holds your fancy? She gave her friend a playful glare "If you married one we would be like sisters!" She happily expressed with a few slight jumps in the air while she grabbed Serenity's hands in her own.

"Minako how many times do I have to tell you, we are already like sisters, I do not have to be married to one of your people to be a part of your family, we are already family, you and all of my guardians know that." Serenity answered with a wide grin on her face aimed at her best friend.

" You are right we are like siblings but would it not be wonderful if we were anyway? You could come visit me more than you do now, I know we would both like that!

"I am sorry Minako but I really have to go back or I will never hear the end of it from Luna." Serenity finally admitted sadly.

"Well at least let me see you off to the gates then okay? Minako asked taking her friends hand and walking back towards the palace. " I hope it's safe to travel now, we have been hearing reports of electrical storms between here and the moon, I would hate to see you stranded in the middle of goddess knows where." She admitted to her friend.

"I am sure I will be fine Minako! I have made this trip many times before; I know my way back home, do not worry about me." She tried to persuade her friend.

"Serenity when will you learn that I always worry about you? That is why I am one of your guardians, it is part of my job.

"Well you do not have to worry this time Minako, I can take care of myself, I assure you. I must be going now though, my mother wishes me back in time for supper." Serenity called back at Minako as she walked towards the gates that would bring her back to her home on the moon.

As she walked through the gates of the transporter that would bring her back home she suddenly felt shivers go down her back. Brushing it off as nerves and her resilience to go back home she continued on her way and turned to give Minako one last wave before she disappeared into the gates.

* * *

well that's it for chapter 1 i hope it didn't suck too much, next chapter she will be landeing on Earth and the fun will begin..well i hope it will anyway, i've still got a few kinks to work out in the story, just please stick with me here 


	2. To Meet a Prince

**Disclaimer:** still don't own Sailor moon but still willing to play with the characters

**To Meet a Prince

* * *

**

As she waited for the familiar sites of her home to surround her, she suddenly felt a giant rumble from under her feet and a loud crash filled her ears. The floor beneath her cracked and started to crumble around her feet and she gave a very unlady-like yelp. The footing beneath her gave out and she seemed to fall out from the sky for eternity until she gracefully landed on two feet down in an unknown gate portal. Not recognizing the portal she cautiously exited the gates and stepped out into the bright sunlight before her. Serenity walked out into a wide open field several yards long and equally as wide filled with the most exquisite rose garden she had ever seen. The walls were lined with bush upon bush of the deepest blood red roses in the galaxy. The inside of the clearing held a small pond that connected to a little running stream with a walking bridge spanning across it and a small group of cherry blossom trees along the coast. The rest of the clearing was filled with lush green grass and the cleanest air she had ever breathed. A small statue of a slightly familiar looking man and woman in a loving embrace sat near the one lone rose bush not arranged around the wall in the center of the clearing that held 3 fully bloomed roses and one only partially bloomed bud all the same dark blood red color as the others lining the walls. Serenity walked toward the center of the clearing quickly reaching the lone bush and reached a hand out to touch one of the fully bloomed flowers upon touching one she felt a rush of warm and happy energy run through her from the petals into her fingers and through her body. She gently held the flower between her fingers careful not to touch the deadly looking thorns on the stem and leaned in to smell the beautiful flower. 'It reminds me off when mama used to take me down to Earth and Aunt Terra let me play in her gardens' Serenity absently thought to herself unaware of anything else around her. She quickly twirled around when she heard a small gasp come from somewhere behind her. She turned to see a small boy about 10 years old with raven black locks and emerald green eyes staring at her with a look of pure shock and appreciation on his face. ' She's the prettiest girl I've ever seen, I wonder what she's doing here, is she here for the contest? How did she even find this place? Brother said only people who know where it is can find this place' "Wh..Who are you?" he managed to squeak out in an awed voice as he continued to stare.

"Hello there little one, my name is Serenity" she said sweetly as she stepped closer to the boy and took in his appearance. He was dressed like royalty in very fine looking apparel that had been obviously worn by an adventurous child with small dirt stains here and there, but still giving him a sense of importance. She knelt down to the boy's level and asked "and what may I call you young sir" looking the boy in his green eyes in search of an answer and brushing a few pieces of hair that fell into his face away with a gentle hand.

"My name is Prince Darres, second son of King Titan and Queen Terra of the Golden Kingdom," he managed to choke out while giving a small bow, remembering his manners. 'What is she doing here? She seems too nice to be one of those snotty princesses that usually come around trying to win brother over.' "Excuse me miss"

"please call me Serenity"

"Um..Serenity what are you doing here? My brother told me this garden was a secret and nobody knew how to get here but us" he said quietly sill seemingly shy toward the beauty kneeling before him.

"I seem to have lost my way while traveling home and ended up here in your garden, do you think you could help me?"

"I'll do what I can but what can I do to help? Mother and father don't let me do much around here and brother is always busy entertaining those snobby princesses trying to marry him."

"Well first off how about you show me around? I've never seen such a beautiful garden, where did it come from?" Serenity asked the child taking his small hand in her own and getting up from her kneeling position

"Oh that I can help you with, " Darres replied eagerly, " my brother used to tell me the story all the time so I know it by heart now." He said looking up into Serenity's baby blue eyes "The legend says that once a very long time ago, a beautiful princess came from another planet and fell in love with a prince here on Earth and when they married her people sent us these roses as a wedding gift to the royal family" he explained as the two walked hand in hand around the open area. "Back then they were all white and pure but soon after the wedding the two planets got into a great war and many lives were taken and innocent blood was shed. After the war was over both the prince and princess were dead and all the roses in this garden died. The next spring when all the wild flowers bloomed the roses came back too, but they were blood red from all blood shed the planet absorbed from the great war. That single bush in the center" he said as he lifted a single finger and pointed to the bush she had stood in front of only minutes before "was said to have been bare for many years after while the royal family was in shambles until the year when the new royal line that still stands today came into power and the bush grew two blood red roses on the day of their wedding. When their children were born a new rose always grew on the same day the child was born and lived until the child's death." They stopped right in front of the bush and Darres pointed again "that one right there is my mom's and the bigger one next to it is my dad's."

"Then is that little one that hasn't quite bloomed yet yours? Serenity asked gently touching the small flower. "Yes that one is mine, but it won't fully bloom until I'm older like my brother's rose right there." He pointed to the only flower not yet identified. "Ever since then the royal family has kept this place a secret from all but the family, there is a glimmer in front of the entrance that forbids anyone who isn't supposed to pass through, nobody outside of the royal family has seen it, well until you I guess." He said as he looked up at her with his big green eyes and a small smile.

"Well then I feel especially important to be able to see such beauty that others can not." She smiled and walked over to a wall and picked a single rose from one of the many bushes and turned it around in her fingers, at her touch the thorns seemed to have retracted back into the stem and she put the petals in between her two clasped hands and blew into her hands "Would you liketo see a magic trick? Something special just for you Darres?

"Oh yes! I love magic! Brother says that it doesn't exist but mama always said anything is possible."

"Very well, if you could see a rose of any color in the world what color would it be? Serenity asked with a gentle smile toward the boy.

He seemed to think about it for a second and then his eyes lit up and he flashed her a giant smile and answered "White! Like they used to be before all the fighting and violence, I would give anything to have seen that."

"Your wish is my command young prince" with that she opened her hands slightly and kissed the petals of the rose in her hand, the color started draining from the rose and fell from the petals in small drops as though it was bleeding right into her hand which contrasted her pale porcelain skin. As she opened her hands she handed Darres the now perfectly white rose and grabbed her handkerchief from her pocket and wiped her hand. Darres stood in awe of the single white rose he now held in his hand and looked up unbelievingly at the girl who had just handed it to him

. "H…H…How did you do that? There hasn't been a white rose on this planet for over a thousand years! I swear it was just red like the rest of them!" he shouted in amazement. Serenity just gave him a smile, a kiss on the forehead and grabbed his hand again

"Magic Darres, if you believe it in anything is possible. Now how about we make our way out of this place as much as I hate to leave it but I would very much like to meet with your mother, she and I are old friends."

Darres seemed to pull out of his stupor and looked up at Serenity "Ok lets go, I can show you the way out and through the castle if you would like" he gave her a smile and seemed to have a question he wanted to ask her.

" Darres is there something you would like to ask me?" she surprised him by out right asking as they walked back toward an opening in the wall she had somehow missed before.

"Um.. would you mind if I called you Bunny? Your hair reminds me of a bunny that used to run around in the gardens, it wasn't like most bunnies because it had floppy ears like your ponytails but it was a loved pet of mine for many years and you remind me very much of her, I named her Usagi because it means rabbit." He finished shyl,y afraid to look her in the eyes in fear that she would laugh at him and his question.

"That would be fine Darres, you may call me Bunny if you wish, I think I like that name, now how about we find some food to eat, it seems like it has been forever since the last time I ate." They walked out of the garden and toward the elegant castle of the Golden Kingdom and its kitchen.


	3. Glimpse of an Angel

**AN:**I wish i owned Sailor Moon but i don't i just like to play.

**A Glimpse of Heaven**

* * *

As the young prince and princess walked down the halls of the enormous castle heads turned to see the unusual pair pass by. To all inhabitants of the castle it truly was an odd site to see young Darres acting polite and even gentlemanly towards the unfamiliar girl considering he was usually running around the grounds trying very hard to be as far away from any of the princesses that came to visit as possible. 

The recent announcement from his parents that even more princesses would be coming to stay with them more often and for longer depressed him even more and he became even more rebellious. 'Stupid princesses always wanting to marry my brother, what's the big deal he's just a prince not even king yet, why is it so important for him to get married? All these girls are so annoying and prissy, I don't want them around here.' Had been he's reaction to that announcement, but upon meeting Bunny his whole thought process changed.

'If big brother really does have to get married I hope he marries someone like Bunny, she's so nice, and she's not like the others.' He suddenly got a mischievous glint in his eyes and built up enough courage to ask Serenity a question. "Bunny? Are you married? he asked slyly. A little taken back from the boy's question she hesitated a moment before answering "No Darres I'm not married and I do not plan to be for some time." 'That is if I have any say in the matter' she thought to herself. Darres still held that glint in his eye s and continued "So you aren't here to marry my brother?"

"No I'm not here not marry your brother, I do not even know who your brother is little prince, I simply got a little off course in my traveling and ended up making a side trip here."

"Well if you ever had to get married would you marry my brother? Father says he needs to find a nice princess to settle down with and you are different than all the others, they are all mean to me and not as pretty as you. You are a princess right?" He said shyly slightly blushing at the pretty comment.

Not quite sure how to respond to the young boy's question without giving away too much information about who she really was, she thought for a second and then answered  
"Darres I do not even know your brother, I do not think I would like to marry someone I do not even know. Though if he is anything like you I am fairly certain he is a good person." Darres seemed to accept her answer and they continued down still holding the boys hand as he directed her through various hallways and corridors politely smiling at servants or other occupants of the castle when they passed. She noticed she was getting several stares from people, mainly other women, which there seemed to be many of, but paid no attention and they kept on their way.

Letting curiosity that every 10 year old posses get the best of him he shyly pulled on Serenity's hand to get her attention again and asked her the other question he had been wondering after her leaving his question unanswered from before.

"Bunny? Are you a princess too like the other girls who came here after that announcement that my parents made?"

"Darres can you keep a secret?" Serenity stopped walking and knelt down in front of the boy looking into his green eyes

"Yeah I'm really good with secrets! I never tell I promise!" he answered excitedly hoping that she would tell him something important.

" Well I am a princess, but I'm from very far away from a place you have never been before." She got up and led Darres to a nearby window and pointed up at the sky.

" Do you see that very pale outline over there?" pointing to the moon, which could barely be seen in the sunshine the day still held.

"That's the moon, Father says that there are bad people that live there and that they aren't allowed here on Earth, but Mama always told me that wasn't true and that the people who lived there weren't all bad….." He said and suddenly stopped mid sentence giving her a questioning look "A..Ar…Are you from the moon?" he asked astonished.

"I sure am, but this is going to be our top secret promise to one another that nobody but us knows ok? She told the boy sweetly.

"Really? Do you swear? Father says they are all mean and ugly and you're not either! How do I know you aren't just making that up to impress my brother? He asked her rather sourly.

"I already told you I am not here for your brother, but let me show you something Darres, but you promise to keep this a secret too?" She knelt down in front of him again. She closed her eyes and the crescent moon that had previously been invisible started to glow a warm yellow on her forehead. Amazed by what he was seeing he gently stretched out one arm and traced a finger around the moon on her forehead. "It's warm!" he said slightly amazed and unable to believe that she was in fact from the moon. 'This means that Father lied to me! Bunny isn't mean, she's so nice and she sure isn't ugly like he said. I wonder why he lied to me? I guess I'll have to ask him about it later' he thought absently to himself unaware of the slightly open door right behind him

'I hope that was a good idea, Mother would not be pleased if she knew I was on Earth, since our laws prohibit it, and she would be even more upset if she knew I was telling people my identity' Serenity thought to herself as she looked behind her shoulder to make sure no one was around for her little show.  
"Ok you can trust me I promise, I won't tell!" Darres finally blurted out after retracting his hand from her forehead and grabbing her hand again to lead her farther down the hall way. "

"I'll bring you to Mama's room then we can get something to eat ok?" he chirped excitedly

In the library down the hall a man sat in the back corner of the room trying not to be noticed by the multitude of women walking around the castle looking for him. He sat in a large chair that was lined with red cushions and had a book open in front of his face as to hide his appearance from anyone passing by. The man had the same raven black hair as the young prince but instead of green eyes, he had inherited his mother's ocean blue eyes. Even sitting down you could tell he had broad muscular shoulders and the refined body of a warrior, even if he didn't appear to be so hiding behind a book.After finishing the chapter he was reading in his book he tentatively looked around to see if anyone was around and got up to retreat back to his room or anywhere else away from the many women that had flooded the palace walls in the recent weeks.

'Curse father for coming up with that idea of me needing a wife, I've hardly had any time to myself since the first batch of princesses arrived!' he thought to himself as he quietly made his way out of the library and peeked his head out of the door to check if the hallway was clear of the female species. He looked one direction and saw nothing then turned to the other only to see his brother Darres happily walking hand in hand with a beautiful young girl he assumed to be another princess.

'Hmm that's odd, Darres usually steers clear of the princesses, maybe father yelled at him for being so rude to them.' He thought as he pulled his head back into the room so as not to be seen. He was further surprised when they stopped walking slightly after the door he was currently standing in and the woman knelt down in front of Darres and whispered something to him. He got a strange look in his eyes and he reached out a hand to touch something on the girl's face that he could not identify because her back was towards him. He quickly closed the door until it was open only the slightest bit and he could barely see anything but her silky blond hair out of it. The girl on her knees turned to look over her should and he nearly fell over.

'Who is that? I've never seen her before! She's beautiful, that hair and those eyes, she's like an angel straight from heaven…. when did she get here and why don't I know who she is? How could a woman that beautiful go announced' he thought to himself in a daze. He heard Darres mumble something through the door and the next time he opened the door his beautiful stranger and little brother where no where in sight.

'How did she do that? Where did they go? I need to find her!' he frantically thought to himself and forgetting his original plan of dodging everyone, raced down the hall towards where he hoped his mystery woman was.

* * *

Well that's chapter 3 for you, sorry it took so long to get up but my schedule has been crazy lately. Thank you so much to all my reviewers (all 9 of you! i love you all) I never thought people would actually like my stuff so it makes me really happy to know you do and want to read more. 

Special Thanks to Serenichii, you made my day.


	4. Old Friends Reunited

**AN/ still no ownership here unless something really cool happened over night and nobody told me**

**Old Friends Reunited**

* * *

Darres held true to his word and led Serenity right to his mother's door which he knocked on and patiently waited for the servant to answer. To his amazement his mother herself opened the door and took in the sight in front of her. 

Darres was holding a young woman's hand and in his other hand he held a white rose and he had a big smile on his face as he looked up at her. The unknown woman looked just as pleased to be holding her son's hand and smiled at her in recognition. Queen Terra looked curiously at the scene in front of her until something in the back of her memory clicked and she instantly recognized the girl holding her son's hand.

"Serenity dear! It has been far too long since the last time we have seen one another." She exclaimed joyfully pulling Serenity in for a quick hug.

"My you have grown Serenity, the last time I saw you, you were merely a child. Now you have gone and grown up into a beautiful young woman! How is your mother dear? I'm afraid with that brute of a husband of mine our little meetings have been stopped all together instead of just infrequently like they used to be." The queen said with a heavy sigh. "I really do miss our time together, your mother and I had such a wonderful time and you would go run off to play in the rose gardens" she reminisced with a far away look in her eyes.  
Darres looked from one woman to the other in astonishment, 'They really do know each other!' he thought to himself 'That must be why Mama always said that the people from the moon really weren't bad. If she knew about Serenity how come she never told us about her?'

She ushered them both back into her room and Serenity sat down on a comfortable looking sofa and Darres soon followed sitting right next to her as close as he possibly could without sitting in her lap. Queen Terra gave her son a quick smile before sitting down across from them both to finish their conversation, but before they could Darres interrupted them.

"Mother?" he asked timidly " You really do know Bunny? If your mother and her are friends how come brother and I never saw her before?"

"Do not fret little one, Serenity or Bunny as you call her " smiling at her youngest son as she said so and looked over at Serenity fondly "is many years older than you. Her people are from a very special bloodline that let them live for many many years beyond normal people. I met her mother long before you or your brother were even born, even before I was married to your father. We used to meet up with each other every couple of years to catch up with the events of our lives, during one of those such trips was the first time that I met Serenity. It was a little after your father and I were first married and her mother Selene brought her adorable little daughter with her to come visit me. She was the cutest little thing with the little pig tails of the lunar royal family and those baby blue eyes, but you were a handful if I remember correctly." She said with a slight chuckle "But it seems you have changed greatly since that time." Looking her over once more.

"Yes indeed I have changed, I am a grown woman now."

" Indeed child, but what may I ask has brought you here? I was certain your mother would not allow you to travel here especially with no escort and to such a well known place such as the palace. You and I both know if my husband got wind of the situation we would have trouble here what with those blasted laws." The Queen stated angrily.

That last comment caught Darres attention "Mother is Bunny in danger! I don't want her to be hurt! But can she please stay here? I don't want her to go, she's my friend!" he cried while grabbing Serenity's arm and holding on tightly. Serenity gently lifted the small boy holding on for dear life to her arm into her lab and kissed his temple, he loosened his grip on her arm and gave her a hug and then stayed in her lap with his head on her shoulder .

"Do not worry little prince your mother and I will think of something, if it is possible I would also like to stay here for a time." She said as she tried to soothe the young prince.

Queen Terra just sat back and watched in amazement the effect Serenity had on the young boy. Usually he would not go near any of the women who came to the palace, not even his own nanny, but here he was crying in her lap and begging for Serenity to stay.

Slightly perplexed with what to do next the queen sat back in her chair and tried to think. 'I would like Serenity to stay but if anyone found out who she really was she would not be safe, with all the princesses already here I doubt she will be noticed so she should be safe but sometime someone will ask her name for sure, we must think of an alias for her, but what name would suit her?' she thought to herself and looked over at the girl in question.

"I have an idea Serenity, as I am certain Darres has mentioned to you my husband is on a crusade to get my son Endymion a wife, which will be the perfect cover for you. Since there are so many women here already all you must do is blend in with them and be your charming self and no one will ever suspect anything. The only problem is your name; I am certain that a lady of your beauty will get noticed fairly quickly by someone and so you must have an alias so nobody knows who you really are to insure your safety. Do you have any suggestions as to what we may call you?"

At this Darres lifted his said and said " Why don't we call her Bunny?"

The Queen thought for a second and then answered her son, "That might just work Darres, but how about Usagi instead of just Bunny? It will make her sound like she is from one of the eastern continents."

"It sounds perfect" Serenity agreed.

Darres turned his head toward Serenity and quietly asked "Can I still call you Bunny?"

"Of course you can little one, but to everyone else I am Usagi okay?"

"Okay I think I can do that"

"Wonderful! Then I will have the servants set up a room for you right next to my chambers so we will be able to keep in touch during your stay here. Your mother must be worried about you though, you should try to contact her and let her know where you are Serenity."

"I shall try, but the technology here is somewhat different than what I am used to back home, it is not as advanced, do you not have connections with Mercury either?" she wondered aloud.

"Alas no, my pig headed husband refuses to cooperate with anyone in the Silver Millennium because of their connections to the Moon. I am afraid my planet has suffered from his stubbornness." The Queen said scornfully.

"No matter, I will find a way to contact her, although it is a shame to hear your husband is causing so many problems here, when I return home I will attempt to remedy that situation I promise."

"You may try Serenity but he will not easily crack. But let us not talk of such things anymore; let us start of your stay here on a positive note."

"Very well, I believe I would like to see the grounds if that would not be too much trouble, it has been far too long since my last visit I am afraid I would get lost on my own."

"I think that can be arranged, unfortunately I have a very important meeting that I must attend to shortly and so I will not be able to take you myself." She said and gave a glance at Darres "But I think I know of the perfect person to show you around"

Darres lifted his head from Serenity's shoulder again and turned in her arms and looked at his mother staring at him expectantly "Mother can I show Bunny around?" he asked excitedly.

She smiled and nodded her head. "I could not think of a better person for the job."

"Thank you mother!" he said as he flew out of Serenity's arms and hugged his mother "I promise I'll do the best job ever and you will be proud."  
After his hug he quickly returned to Serenity's side and extended his hand for her to take. "Come on Bunny there is so much stuff that I have to show you!" he exclaimed, pulling her up from the sofa by her hand.

"Well then I guess this is goodbye for now Aunt Terra, when can I expect to see you again?"

"We always have dinner together in the great hall in the evening, if you should happen to get hungry there will be a seat waiting for you there and we can find each other afterward." She said with a smile remembering the enormous appetite of the young princess the last time she visited.

"I believe you will be seeing me then, I never like to miss a meal." She said with a grin

"Very well, I must be off to my meeting and I believe you have a very impatient tour guide waiting for you so let us part ways for the time being." The Queen got up and gave Serenity one last hug before the three exited the room and walked off in opposite directions through the castle halls.

Meanwhile, Endymion had been searching everywhere for the mysterious girl he had seen walking with his brother. He had gone first to the court yard where he had been bombarded by woman all whining for his attention but had not spotted his mystery woman.

He next tried one of the many common rooms where he knew his brother liked to stay but was once again smothered by several women, none of which where the woman he was looking for. He tried a few other rooms before he got tired of being mobbed and decided to give up for a time and blow off some steam.

He dejectedly made his way towards the training room with the vision of a certain angelic face still in his mind.

* * *

And that's it for that one. Next chapter Serenity meets one of the generals, but which one will be first? Keep reading to find out! Thanks again to all my reviewers you guys are the reasonI keep writing. 


	5. All's Fair in Love and War

**AN/** If someone would like to give me Sailor Moon as a present that would be wonderful otherwise, it's not mine

**All's Fair in Love and War **

* * *

"Where would you like to go first Bunny?" Darres excitedly pulled on her hand as they reached a cross way of four walkways.

"Whatever you want to show me Darres, you are the guide not I" she smiled down at him and he thought for a second before pulling her to the left down a corridor.

"I'm gonna show you the training room where Malachite is teaching me how to fight! Would you like to see what I have learned so far?"

"Of course I would like to see, I am sure that you will make a fine warrior one day."

'And maybe I can brush up on my skills; it's been awhile since I've fought with the senshi but I think I can still do some damage with a sword.' She thought to herself as they made their way towards the training room.

They passed several doors and even more people, still drawing several stares from the princesses warring for Endymion's attention and shunning anyone who got in their way. The pair turned a few corners and arrived in front of a rather large white door with intricate carvings and large handles. They passed through the door and found themselves in a wide open room with several rows of weapons of all shapes and sizes lined up against the walls and a few random people scattered around on the floor training or fighting with one another.

As soon as she took one step was inside the door the smell of sweat and blood reached Serenity's nose and she winced slightly at it. 'What did I expect roses?' she laughed to herself.

He led her to a pair of doors on the side of the room and told her that if she wanted there were clothes inside for her to change into in case she would like to train with him. He disappeared into one door and she into the other and they met back in front of the doors a few minutes later in clothes more suitable for training in. He grabbed her hand again and dragged her over to a rack of swords on the far wall of the room.

"I have my own sword here because my brother's swords are too big for me still." He said pointing to a smaller blade at the end of the rack that was full of otherwise rather large broadswords. He picked it up and walked out into an open space in the room. "Can you use a sword Bunny?" he asked curiously finding his grip on the sword.

"I sure can little one but why don't you show me what you can do first then I will show you what I can do?" she said as she undid her buns and pigtails and tied her hair up into a high ponytail high on her head and then twisted it into a tight bun so it would not be in her way.

"Okay! Would you like to have a fight afterward so I can show you how good I am?"

"As long as you promise to go easy on my little one" she winked at him and he felt his cheeks go a tint redder.

Darres started off with several beginning moves that she had learned long ago in her training and he executed them fairly well from over head swings to slashing and lunging strikes. He finished his routine and turned back towards Bunny who was watching him happily. "How was that?" he asked slightly out of breath

"You dropped you hands again Darres" he heard from somewhere behind him and he turned to see a tall silver haired man walking toward him. He was taller than Serenity by a full head and had very pale almost silver colored eyes and a kind face. "Oh Malachite you always say that! I swear I didn't this time." he whined.

"On the contrary young prince you dropped them twice, once during your swing and another time when you spun around for the back slash, and I wouldn't have to keep telling you if you didn't keep doing it." He said mockingly not noticing the girl standing a few feet away behind them.

"Oh and could you do any better at your age?" he heard the girl challenge him and looked up to finally look her in the eyes and nearly doing a double take.

'My god she's beautiful, where the hell did she come from? None of the princesses ever come in here, let alone dress for training and pick up a sword. But today may be my lucky day, maybe I can have some fun with her' he thought with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Why yes I could do better when I was his age lady, I have been handling swords since I was very young., several years before most people. What is a beautiful lady such as yourself doing in a place like this? Have you come to find the prince? If so, he is not here."

"Thank you for your kind words sir but I am not here for your prince, well not the one you would think anyway, Darres promised me a sword fight and I intend to take him up on his offer if you do not mind good sir." She politely answered and stepped away from him toward the boy.

"Come Darres, and remember your promise to go easy on me."

The two walked out into an open section of the room and Malachite stood a few feet away watching, curious as to what was going on. He had never heard of a woman being proficient with a sword and the idea intrigued him. 'Surly she will not last long even against Darrres, he may be young but he is still quite good for his age. I bet she can't even lift the sword' Malachite chuckled to himself and then stopped abruptly as he watched with wide eyes as the girl not only picked up the sword but swung it a few times with out even straining.

'Hmm these swords are much lighter than our swords back home, it must be different metal' she absently thought as she did a few warm up maneuvers in anticipation of the upcoming match.

'I don't believe it, she's tossing that sword around like it's a toy! What sword is she using, did she bring her own?' Malachite pondered and upon closer inspection his eyes widened even more upon realizing she was holding Prince Endymion's favorite sword, the one made especially for him to be even heavier then most for extra powerful blows.

'Impossible! That girl should be falling over with that sword in her hand not dancing around with it like it's made of wood.' Malachite stood bewildered as he watched this mystery girl and Darres walk up to each other, salute each other then get into fighting stances and begin to go all out on each other.

He could tell that she was holding back greatly when she dodged Darres attacks and countered with her own. He also noticed that Darres was giving it is all and the boy could barely touch her and block her blows that came so fast even he was surprised. It took Serenity less than 5 minutes to disarm Darres and grab his sword and redirect it towards his throat in a move so quick he would have missed had he blinked. Darres was amazed and completely out of breath as he stood there with both his sword and hers pointed at his throat and his arms at his sides.

"You win Bunny" he said dejectedly and she smiled at him, flipped his sword in the air, caught the blade in the air with the hilt facing him and handed his sword back to him.

"You fight well little one, with more practice you will be very hard to beat." And she turned around and Malachite could see she had not even broken a sweat.

"That was a nice warm up, would you be interested in having a match with me Malachite?" she asked remembering his name from their prior conversation.

"This is a very unorthodox request lady, but I can not decline a challenge so I will let you catch your breath and we shall see if you can be the master swords man around here." He said bowing to her.

"Thank you kindly sir, I believe I am ready when you are if you would like to start."

They walked out into a slightly bigger open space than they had been in before, both with swords in hand, and stopped in the middle of the room and faced each other, saluted and got into a fighting stance.

Time seemed to stop for the two as they circled each other waiting for the other to make the first move. Serenity quickly tired of that game and lunged at him, he managed to block her thrust and tried to strike back only to find that she was already attacking him again on his left flank and turned to parry and just mildly missed being struck and before he could register what was going on she was after his right flank which he barely blocked. Her movements were so fast he could never tell where she was going to strike next and hardly even touched her. He blocked and tried to counter several times only to be swinging at air and inevitably missing.

By this time a crowd had formed around them consisting of everyone in the training room eagerly watching their best swordsman get beaten, and badly by a female. They moved across the room blocking and striking the whole way and eventually Malachite got a few good strikes in that were blocked and immediately countered by Serenity.

Feeling that she had the upper hand Serenity attempted a move that Venus had taught her during one of their sparring sessions. Her sword clashed with Malachite's in front of them and she suddenly pulled the hilt of her sword up sharply hitting him in the face and knocking him backwards and then crouched down and swept his feet out from under him leaving him lying on his back with a split lip and a mild headache while she knelt over him with one knee on the ground and the other knee on his groin and both of their swords ready to strike at his throat.

"I think I win good sir." She said sweetly. It had taken her a total of 20 minutes to take down Malachite and she stood ready and willing for another match against anyone willing to spar with her, though after that displace everyone in the room had been stunned beyond belief and slowly returned to what they had been doing before with a few murmurs of "Malachite just got his ass handed to him by a woman!" and "I would hate to be the guy who makes that woman angry" after a minute or two on the floor Malachite recovered enough to speak again.

"Miss I do believe you cheated with that last move, although I must admit it was a very good move." He said sitting up on the floor and holding his head.

"You forget good sir, that all is fair in love and war" she said simply and walked forward extending her hand to help him back to his feet. "Though I did not mean to harm you, would you like me to make it up to you?" she said playfully and left her sword on the ground by her feet and put a hand on his chest.

"Um..Yes that only sounds fair" he got out sounding a little flustered from the shock of this beautiful girl who had just royally whipped his ass but looked even more beautiful with a thin sheen of sweat on her brow from their fight that gave her a sort of glow.

"Maybe with some more practice we can spar again? In the meantime here is a thought for you to think on." She left off as she carefully took his face in her two hands and made him face her. She lightly blew on the split lip she had caused and followed it with the softest kiss Malachite had ever felt. When she stepped back away from him she merely smiled, picked up her sword again and walked back over to where Darres stood giving Malachite an evil glare.

Malachite stood there in awe of what had just happened totally ignoring Darres' glares 'She just kissed me!' and he lifted a finger to touch the lip she had just kissed and to his amazement his split lip was gone, as if it had healed over with that one simple gesture. He looked up in amazement at her and she simply replaced the sword to it rack, grabbed Darres' hand and went to go change back into her dress to continue their tour of the palace.

"That is one hell of a woman" he whispered as he watched her leave the room hand in hand with the young prince. He stood there for a few minutes still too stunned at what happened to move and added as an after thought "Darres, you are one hell of a lucky guy to be holding her company for so long" He still had yet to move from his position in the middle of the floor and so was a tad startled when a voice came from behind him

"Why is Darres lucky? Whose company is he holding?" Endymion questioned his friend and general. 'He can't possibly mean the girl I am looking for, women do not fight' he thought to himself 'And why else would anyone be at the training room if they were not fighting?' "Why are you standing in the middle of the room as if you saw a ghost, why don't we have a match?" Endymion questioned eager to release some tension from not being able to find his mystery woman.

"Did you not see that woman?...S…Sh…She's incredible." He stuttered out still too stunted to speak correctly.

"What woman? I just walked in here and you where standing here in the middle of the room looking like an idiot staring at the door. What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing, I think I need to sit down for awhile why don't you go see if someone else will spar with you? Maybe Alexander will be up to it, I saw him on the other side of the room a few minutes ago. I think I need to get out of here for a bit. Malachite said as he walked off towards the changing rooms and seemed to ignore Endymion's presence.

'That's odd, Mal never turns down a challenge, something must have happened to him that he's not telling me about.' Endymion thought as he walked over to a man standing in the corner of the room. "Hey Xander you want to go a few rounds with me? Mal seems a little out of it today."

"Yeah well I don't blame him, if I had had my ass beaten as bad as he did I would be shaken up too." Alexander said with a laugh. "And by a woman no less"

"What? Mal got beaten by a woman? How did I miss this? When did it happen? Who was the woman?" he shot off one question after another.

"I don't know man, she was this real pretty girl with blonde hair up in a bun that came in with your little brother, she whipped his ass which isn't surprising, but then she whipped Mal's ass too in less than 20 minutes!" 'Blonde hair in a bun? Could that be my angel from earlier today? Or did she have two buns? No matter, it still sounds like her' he pondered in his head.

"She was amazing she was so fast and using your sword too! She didn't look like a warrior but she could sure fight like one." He said with appreciation in his voice "Didn't say a name though that I heard, you'll have to ask Mal about that, if he'll even admit to losing, you know how he gets about these things."

"You're joking right? No ordinary woman can pick up, let alone properly use my sword, she must have been using a different one, and to beat Mal? I'm not sure I believe it." He said doubtfully.

"Well if you don't believe me ask anyone of the guys, we were all here when it happened you could probably even go check your sword, you always could tell when someone moved it." Alexander challenged.

Endymion walked back over to the rack holding his sword and examined it. 'Holy shit someone had used my sword, I can still feel their warmth on the hilt!' "Hey Xander when did this girl leave and which direction did she go?" he frantically asked

"Oh so you believe me now Mr. Nobody Can Use My Sword But Me. I don't know which way she went but she left with your brother just a few minutes before you showed up."

"Thanks man" he yelled over his shoulder as he ran off to get changed back into his regular clothes. 'I have a feeling that my little angel is the one behind this and I'm going to find here if it is the last thing I do! Now where would Darres bring her next?' He ran out of the room and down the hall in search of his mysterious warrior angel yet again.

* * *

So who guessed right? Next chapter a new general will show up again but i have no idea which one yet, ideas are always welcome even though i have a rough idea of what i would like to happen. Thanks to the reviewers you make my life happy everyday! Don't know when the next chapter is coming but hopefully it's soon. 


	6. Hide and Seek

**Disclaimer: once i had a dream that Sailor moon was mine...but then i woke up **

**Hide and Seek**

* * *

Darres and Serenity conversed happily as he showed her various rooms in the palace stopping for only a few minutes in any one location. 

"Bunny I think I've showed you almost all the important places, would you like to see my favorite part of the grounds now?" Darres questioned looking up at her as they walked.

"Of course I want to see it silly; if it really is your favorite then it must be special." She smiled down at him sweetly.

"Okay close your eyes and I'll tell you when we get there, but no peeking!"

Playing along with the child's wishes Serenity closed her eyes and grabbed Darres' hand again so he could lead her to his favorite place. They passed by the library again and while they were passing the door opened and Darres in his excitement led Serenity right into it and she fell over with a small outburst of "ufff that hurt."

"Darres I thought you were supposed to be taking me to your favorite place not running me into doors." She giggled to him. Darres turned red with embarrassment after realizing what had happened and apologized profusely and hoped she wouldn't be mad at him.

"I'm so sorry Bunny, I wasn't looking and the door just suddenly opened so it's not really my fault, it's…." he trailed off as he looked in the doorway to see who had opened the door. "It's Zoisite's fault!" he finished as he recognized the blonde general standing stunned in the door way with a book in his hand.

'Oh my God I just opened a door into a princess' face! I'm never going to hear the end of this!' He thought to himself as he closed his eyes and cringed in preparation to be chewed out by one very mad woman.

Andrew stood behind Ziosite and couldn't help but laugh at his friend's situation; he had just clocked a girl right in the face with a door!

"You are gonna get an earful for that one buddy" he laughed and slapped his stunned friend on the shoulder. "I think I'm getting out of here before that happens, I can't stand those high pitched squeally voices all the girls have these days." he said as he disseapered from sight.

ToZoisite's surprise and delight the yelling and screaming he expected never came and so he curiously opened his eyes to a rather amusing site. The unknown woman was sitting up on the ground with her eyes closed and a slight bump on her head and the young prince was kneeling next to her profusely apologizing and complaining that he just jumped out of nowhere and that it was all his fault.

"Excuse me miss, I must apologize for hitting you, I had no idea that you were outside of the door and I was so careless to just swing it open like that. Are you alright? I have some medical skills if you are injured." He said quickly and blushing madly

"I am sure you did not do it on purpose sir" she said with her head still bowed the floor in her hands.

"It seems that my guide was just not paying attention to his surroundings as well as I had hoped" she mockingly glared at Darres but had a smile on her face. "I assure you I am well, it is just a bump."

"Are you sure I can not take you to the infirmary to just have it checked out?"

"No thank you I think I will survive" She smiled and looked up at the man and finally took in his appearance. He was dressed in a gray uniform top with the royal crest of the Earth on one shoulder and matching gray pants with a pair of black boots. He had strong shoulders and long blonde hair with the prettiest face she had ever seen on a man, almost feminine in features and appearance but just enough roughness to be clearly male. His eyes were a light blue and he smiled down at her as he extended a hand to help her up to her feet.

"I truly am sorry Miss, perhaps as an apology I can walk to your destination? That is if you will still have my company?" he questioned as she got back up on her feet.

"That would be lovely sir, I would enjoy that very much, unfortunately I do not know where my destination is, Darres here was taking me to his favorite spot on the grounds when we had our little run in." She stated politely and accepted Zoisite's arm when he extended it to her as an escort.

"Well then I guess we will just have to follow our young prince here to our destination." He said playfully ruffling Darres hair with his free hand. "Lead the way young master, and this time no closed eyes for our own safety please."

Darres blushed slightly again but grabbed Bunny's other hand and started leading her back down the hall way towards his favorite hide away.

* * *

Andrew was walking down one of the many halls of the elaborate palace in escape when something, or rather, someone knocked into him and nearly knocked him over "Watch where you're going!" he yelled before he realized who it was he had been knocked over by. 

"Oww, some friend you are Drew, you could have gotten out of my way man" Endymion groaned as he readjusted himself.

"Hey where's the fire buddy? What's got you so jumpy?" he asked his long time friend.

"Have you seen my brother around anywhere?" he asked quickly.

"Yeah, actually I saw him a little while ago, he was with some girl and you'll never believe this but Ziosite clocked the girl in the face with the library door! It was so funny but I got out of there before he could get chewed out, you know how annoying those girls voices are, I didn't need to hear that."

"WHAT? Are you serious? He hit her with the door?" he yelled

'I'm going to kill Zoisite if he hurt her in anyway! Nobody touches my angel!' he decided in his head. "Drew do you know where they went?" 'Please tell me he knows'

"Sorry man I didn't stick around long enough to see but knowing Zoi he probably brought her to the infirmary to get her checked out, you know how he is obsessed with taking people there when they show even the slightest sign of being injured, I'd try there. But why are you looking for him? Did he touch your stuff again?" he chuckled and slapped his friend on the back.

"No actually it's not him I'm after, it's her. I only got a glimpse of her and I've been trying to track her down all day only to find that everywhere I look she was already there, and everyone seems to know more about her than me!" He exclaimed as he threw his hands up in the air. "I haven't even caught her name yet." He left off dejectedly.

Andrew had never seen his friend go through so much trouble for one girl and he was worried about him. "Hey man I think you should take a break for a while you seem really stressed. What's so special about this girl anyway?"

"I don't know Drew but I haven't been able to get her out of my head since I saw her this afternoon and I need to meet her. Somehow I just feel drawn to her."

"And let me guess she's beautiful isn't she? With dark hair and even darker eyes, just the way you like them?" he questioned recalling several of his past relationships.

"No Drew this girl is different, she's got the palest blonde hair I've ever seen it almost looks silver and she has these gorgeous blue eyes" he said his voice trailing off. "She doesn't look like anyone I've ever seen around here and I need to find her and my blasted brother has her and won't keep in one spot long enough to find her! I feel like I'm playing a big game of hide and seek, and I'm losing." He sighed in defeat.

"Alright calm down man, I'll help you find this girl if she means this much to you, how does that sound? And besides if she really is a guest here then she'll have to be at dinner, everyone has to attend that." He reminded his best friend

"Drew I totally forgot about dinner! I hope I find her before then but I guess I can always find her there. Thanks man."

"Hmm this girl must really be special, I think she can wait until after I get a snack though' Andrew pondered

With that taken care of the two friends parted ways in search of the mystery girl that had eluded them for so long, one in the direction of the infirmary and the other to the kitchen.

* * *

"So Lady…" Zoisite asked trailing off allowing Serenity to fill in her name. "Usagi" she filled in. 

"Ah what a beautiful name, so lady Usagi, what brings you here to the palace? Are you here for the prince's hand? You seemed to have already won over one of our princes." he said with a smile and a glance at Darres .

"No I am not here for your Prince, I am merely visiting an old friend. My travel plans got changed abruptly and so I ended up here for a time." She explained as they walked not noticing their surroundings.

"Oh so you are not from around here then lady?" he questioned

"No, I am actually very far from home but I have received a warm welcome here so I do not miss it much." They continued talking about all manners of things as Darres led them by the hand to their destination.

* * *

Well that's it for that chapter, next time we meet another general and is that a prince sleeping in Serenity's bed! i guess you'll just have to read to find out ;-) 


	7. Your Wish is My Command

**Disclaimer: **No i don't own them but that never stopped me from playing with them...don't think it ever will

**Your Wish is My Command**

* * *

"We're here!" Darres shouted as he pulled the two others attached to him out a door of the palace and into a open field with rose bushes lining the walkway, a huge barn in the middle and a corral slightly farther back in the distance and a few patches of trees scattered around until everything cleared off into a huge grassy meadow.

"Oh Darres it's beautiful! Can you ride then?" Serenity asked slightly excited.

"I can! Really well even, would you like to meet my horse?" he asked while pulling Bunny towards the stables.

"I believe this is where I will make my exit then lady. I am not much of a rider myself; I prefer to have a good book in my hand and my two feet on the ground." Ziosite stated as he released her arm and gave her a bow followed by a kiss on the hand.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Zoisite, I do hope we will see each other again, I very much enjoyed your company." Serenity said while giving him a small curtsy.

"I assure you Lady, the pleasure was all mine and I am certain we will meet again." He bowed again and then retreated back into the castle.'That is if I have anything to do about it, if she is not here for Endymion she is fair game for the rest of us and I intend to do something about that. She's too smart to be mingling with those brain dead twits they call princesses and she won't last long here with all the barbaric men around the palace' Zoisite thought to himself as he made his way back to the library.

Serenity and Darres made their way into the barn in little under a minute and they headed straight for a stall towards the middle of the barn and stopped before it only to see it empty. "I guess they let the horses out for the evening, come on, we can go outside and find them in the meadow." He explained

They walked outside and sure enough in the distance Serenity could see several horses out playing in the field before them. Darres walked up to the fence holding the horses in and opened the gate for them to enter and continued walking into the middle of the field when he suddenly stopped and turned to Serenity and whispered "watch this" and gave out a set of whistles. Immediately one of the horses that had been grazing lifted its head and started trotting towards the pair. Serenity now stood in front of a snow white stallion that was obviously a horse bred for war with massive muscles that rippled when it walked and a head that towered over her own.

"Well who is this fine creature?" she asked as she reached up to pet the beast on the head. In response to her touch the horse lowered his head and laid it on her shoulder and nuzzled his nose into her hand.

"His name is Diamond because of his color." He informed her as he came up next to her and ran his little hands down the sides of his horse. "He's a real good horse, but he's a little big for me sometimes but my brother said that if I can ride a horse this size at my age then I can ride any horse when I'm grown,."

"Well he seems very sweet, do you think you would like to go for a short ride so you can show me how well you can ride him?" she questioned looking at him expectantly.

"Yes I would love to go riding! It's one of my favorite things to do when I am trying to avoid my studies." He admitted blushing a bright red color

"Mine too" she winked at him in return.

"You mean you skip out on your studies too?" he asked bewildered

"Only sometimes but yes, especially when I was your age I would sneak out all the time." She laughed back at him.

"So which horse may I ride to accompany you on our little ride?"

"Well I guess you can ride whichever one you want, as long as you can catch them." He said wondering to himself which horse would be easiest for them to catch.

"Well then lets see who wants to be ridden today." She said and let out a whistle of her own. Her whistle was like nothing he had ever heard it was strong but not harsh on the ears, in fact it seemed to ring in his ears with a slightly musical undertone and it left him with a calm and peaceful feeling in his heart.

In response all the horses' heads raised to look at her and they all whinnied in delight but only one horse came running as if in recognition of her call. Darres' eyes widened in surprise when a large black stallion with a white spot on his head that almost perfectly mirrored Serenity's crescent moon came to a dead stop in front of Serenity and placed his head in her hands.

"Well what's your name big guy?" she asked the beast playfully as she pet his head then ran her hands down his neck.

"T..th…that's Dante Bunny I wouldn't trust him, he's bad news. My brother and his generals have been trying to break that horse for over a year and every time they try to ride him he bucks them off. Usually he won't even let people touch him without biting them. I don't want you to get hurt Bunny can you pick a different one please?" he practically whined at her

"Nonsense little one, he obviously wants to be ridden because he came to me, not the other way around. I'm sure I will be fine, don't worry so much" She said and she continued to pet the peaceful horse in front of her. When Darres reached a hand out to touch him the horse turned his head toward him and he pulled back his hand quickly. "I don't think he likes me Bunny."

"Do not fret little one he will not bite you when I am with, trust me." She said sweetly grabbing his small hand in her own and pulling him toward the horse "See he won't bite" and she laid his hand on the horses side. Indeed Dante did not seem to mind having the small hand on his side and turned his head towards the child and let him pet his head.

"No more worries now ok?"

"Ok, lets go get some gear for them so we can ride" Darres said as he walked back toward the barn one hand on Diamond's halter and the other swinging at his side. Serenity followed him with Dante peacefully following behind and when they reached the gates they waited patiently as Darres opend them and ushered them through before closing the fence behind them.

"Wait here and I'll go grab the bridles and you can put them on while I grab some saddles. Darres walked into the barn and returned a few minutes later with two bridals and handed them to Serenity. "I'll be right back" he yelled over his shoulder as he ran back inside to grab a saddle.

Inside had just about gotten all he needed to saddle Diamond when he heard a voice from behind him.

"Where do you think you're going at this hour Darres?" he turned around as he recognized the voice.

"I'm just going for a ride with a friend Jadeite, don't worry we won't be long." He answered as he picked up the saddle and struggled with it a little before Jadeite gave him a hand.

"Here let me carry that for you Darres." He didn't complain and started walking out to where Serenity and their horses were.

"So who is this friend of yours that you are riding with? Did one of the princesses bring their brothers again?" he asked as he stepped out of the barn and stopped in his tracks not believing what he was seeing in front of him.

Serenity had bridled the horse as Darres had asked but instead of waiting for a saddle for herself she had just decided to ride him bareback and there she stayed awaiting Darres' return.

'Is that the horse I think it is? He glanced at the horse's head and saw the one white spot on its head.' Shit it is, that's Dante! How the hell did she get close enough to him with out him turning on her? And how in the world did she mount him? We have been trying to do that for months. Who is that girl? ' Jadeite stood in shock at Serenity for a good two minutes before he managed to squeak out anything close to real words.

"Darres who is that?" he managed to finally get out still staring at Serenity "and what is she doing riding Dante?"

"That's my friend Usagi, I told her she could ride any horse she wanted and Dante came over to us when she whistled so she chose him." He explained as he climbed on a step and threw his saddle that he took from Jadeite on Diamond's back and tightened the straps on his belly.

"We won't be long I promise but we wanted to go for a short ride, I thought I could bring her down to the stream and show her the willows." He rambled on as he made some last adjustments before finally climbing on Diamond's back and turning the horse around.

"Darres are you crazy? That horse could kill her! If you are going anywhere I am going with you! My horse is already saddled from my ride and I'm sure Aries wouldn't mind going back out for a short walk. Besides it's almost dinner time. You know how your father is about everyone eating together."

"Oh don't worry Jadeite we'll be back before then, and even if we aren't father will understand, he's hardly ever there for dinner anymore anyway." He argued

"Very well then hold on a second while I grab Aries and I will make sure you don't get into too much trouble." He said as he walked away only to return on his horse and ready to follow the pair to wherever they may lead.

"Come on Jadeite you better not slow us down" Darres yelled over his shoulder as he kicked his horse into a trot and tried to catch up to Serenity who had wondered off as the two had talked. 'That boy will be the end of someone and it just might be me' he thought as he caught up with the two riders.

"So Lady Usagi is it? How is it that you can ride that horse? My men and I have been trying to do it for months" he said in an attempt to strike up a conversation as they rode.

"Well good sir, I have a special affinity for horses I believe and they seem to like me so I guess that is my secret." She replied. "Do you like horses?" She questioned him in return.

"Why yes lady I do, very much so in fact. I happen to breed these horses and train them to be used for our army." He replied in turn.

Feeling slightly left out Darres yelled over to Serenity "Hey Bunny want to race to that little bunch of apple trees down there? Last one there has to do something for the winner!"

Serenity bent her head down close to Dante's ear, whispered something in his ear and got a whinny in response.

"You are on little one, are you ready? One, two, three, GO!" she yelled and they broke out into a gallop towards their destination.

'Oh Darres you little trouble maker!' Jadeite thought as he urged Aries to run faster.

It didn't take them long to reach the clearing with the bunch of trees that had been designated the finish line and as Serenity touched the trees first she stopped her horse, grabbed an apple form the tree, jumped off his back and fed Dante the apple she had picked as a reward for winning the race. "I believe we won Dante, good job, you did very well." He neighed in response and she pet his head again as she waited for the other two boys to catch up with her.

"Bunny how did you go so fast? You were like the wind, it was amazing!" Darres asked her befuddled as he finally approached her a minute later.

":Do you remember when I told you about believing in things anything can happen?" she questioned him.

"Yeah but what does that have to do with it?" he asked puzzled

"I told him that we could win if he ran as fast as the wind, so we did." She answered as she turned to finally see Jadeite catch up with them.

"Darres can we not race anymore? I don't think Aries can take any more of this today" he said and dismounted.

"It seems as though you are the loser good sir, which means by the rules of the game you must do something for me, Jadeite was it?

Knowing that he couldn't get out of the situation he answered her. "Yes lady Usagi, my name is Jadeite, general of Prince Endymion. It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance. He said as he took her hand and kissed it. 'Oh she has soft hands' he realized as he let his lips linger on her silky smooth skin.

"What is it that you wish for me to do?" he asked slightly worried it would be something silly like putting in a good word for her with Endymion, which many women had tried before but never succeeded.

"Do not worry Jadeite there is nothing I wish of you right now, but do not forget that you do owe me something later on." She said to him as she smiled and gave him a wink as she grabbed the reins of her horse and led it to a nearby stream to drink.

'Now that is surprising, usually the ladies would be all over me practically talking my head off about Endymion and how to win him over. Maybe that means she's not taken yet, and I have a chance with her.'

The three sat down by the stream under a patch of willow trees and relaxed in silence for a time until Jadeite spoke up "Lady Usagi what brings you to the palace?" 'Please don't say to marry the Prince' he said as he mentally crossed his fingers.

Serenity looked up at the sky and said simply "I got a little lost going home so I stopped by here to say hello to an old friend, I'm not after your silly Prince if that is what you are worried about." She said slightly irritated from having to answer the same question so many times in one day.

'So I do still have a chance' Jadeite thought as his mood lightened and a small smile graced his lips. She turned to look at him and took in his short blonde hair and green eyes. 'Hm he's kinda cute" she thought to herself, but not really my type, he reminds me of Raye though with his personality'

The three of them stayed out there by the stream talking amongst themselves until the sun started to setin the distance and the sky turned all shades of reds, pinks and oranges. Jadeite had been having such a pleasant time with the Usagi that he had totally lost rack of time and did not realize how late it really was until he noticed the sunset. Reluctantly he rose from his spot beside Usagi and the stream and offered his hand out to her as he spoke.

"I am afraid it is getting late lady and we must be getting back. I fear we have already missed dinner and it looks like we need to get the young prince back to the palace." He said as he looked down at the boy.

Darres had fallen asleep in her lap with his head on her shoulder while they had been talking and looked very content in his position

'I would be too if I were in his position' Jadeite snickered to himself. 'Although for different reasons I am sure' he added as an after thought as a wide grin appeared on his face.

Serenity very gently removed the boy from her lap without waking him and took Jadeite's extended hand.

"Would you like me to take him and I can tie his horse to mine?" he questioned as he watched her pick Darres up like the child he was and carry him over to her horse.

"That will not be necessary, I will bring him back, but you may take care of his horse if you wish." She said as she managed the hoist Darres up on Dante's back and then followed suit and took her spot on his back and settled Darres into a comfortable position in front of her.

"Do not worry, the young Prince will be safe with me, but if you would please escort me back to the palace that would suit me very well for I am afraid I do not know the way and do not wish to get lost." She said as she watched Jadeite mount his horse and make his way over to her.

"Your wish is my command my lady." He said as he kissed her hand again. "This way Usagi." And they walked off into the setting sun back towards the palace.

* * *

Back at the palace a very disgruntled Prince Endymion was pacing in his study and whining to his best friend. "Where is he? That little brat has disappeared with MY angel and kept her away from me all day! He even made her miss dinner! He should know better! What could they possibly be doing for this long? He better not be putting her in any danger before I even get to learn her name." he fumed "And where was Jadeite? Why wasn't he at dinner either? And Mal was still out of it from this afternoon mumbling about a warrior princess! Even Zoi didn't seem like he was all there." he shouted at the undeserving Andrew 

"Cool it man! You've been stressing about this girl all day, why don't you just call it a night and continue your search tomorrow? We can get a bunch of people to help us and we'll find her in no time. Just calm down and get a good night's sleep tonight and worry about finding her tomorrow." He said exhausted from dealing with Endymion's complaining.

"You're right Drew, sorry for bothering you all night, it just infuriates me to know that she is here somewhere in my own home and I have absolutely no idea where. I guess I'm going to head off to bed now. And by the way, if you see Jadeite anywhere around could you tell him I would like to see him and ask him a few questions?" he said as he rubbed his forehead with one hand and walked toward the door. "Yeah I can do that, I'll keep an eye out for him." He asked his tired friend. "Go to bed man, you need it."

"Alright Drew, I'm gone, good night, thanks for your help today."

"Any thing for a friend" he said as Endymion walked out of the door and closed it after him. He made it down to his room by instinct and changed into his night clothes in preparation for the sleep he hoped would come to him. The moment his door was closed, his light was blown out and Endymion was firmly in bed his eyes closed and he was taken by sleep.

Outside of his room Jadeite and Serenity snuck back into the palace unbeknownst to the two slumbering princes. Darres was amazingly still asleep in Serenity's arms and did not seem to want to wake up again that night so she brought him back to her room and tucked him into her bed. Jadeite being the gentleman he was patiently waited outside while she did so and waited for her return. She walked back out of the room a moment later and she closed the door behind her so as not to wake the sleeping child. "Thank you for helping me tonight, I was certain he would wake up while we were returning the horses."

"It did not surprise me that he did not wake, he unlike his brother, is a very heavy sleeper, that boy could sleep through a hurricane if he wanted to." He whispered to her with a light chuckle "But I am afraid this is where we must part tonight lady Usagi, I do hope I will see you again, perhaps for another ride? He asked and picked up her hand for one last kiss on the hand.

"Oh course Jadeite I have come to enjoy your company very much, you can be certain that we will find each other again." She said politely giving him a curtsy in farewell.

"Then good night Lady Usagi, sweet dreams." With that said Jadeite turned around and disappeared into the darkness of the palace halls.

Serenity turned back toward her door and reached for the doorknob when she heard a loud gurgle come from her stomach. 'I guess my tummy doesn't like the fact that I missed dinner, perhaps I can go find something to eat before I turn in for the night' she laughed to herself at her stomach's protest of being empty for too long. 'Now which way was it to the kitchen?'

* * *

He he so it's done, now who thought it was going to be Endymion instead of Darres? Come on be honest. Hope you liked these chapters, i try to make things interesting for you guys. The next chapters might not be coming till next weekend but i'll try to work on them during the week and see how far i get. 

**misterious advisor:** don't worry the others will come into play a little later when Selene decides she wants her daughter back home and the generals meet the senshi ;-)

**Serenichii:** i know them not meeting is killing you but she still hasn't met all the generals yet, or the king...maybe after that they'll meet...maybe ...don't worry it will happen and i promise it will be good

Thanks to everyone else who reviews and encourages me! You guys are wonderfu and i love you all! If you ever have any questions feel free to ask, i don't bite


	8. Angel with an Appetite

**Disclaimer: don't own it, just write with it **

* * *

**Angel with an Appetite**

Serenity wandered aimlessly around the halls trying to remember what direction the kitchen was in but at every turn she took her mind drew a blank as to what direction she should be going. Her tummy let out a loud growl again and in response she tried talking to it to calm it. "Calm down tummy, I promise that once I find my way around this labyrinth of a palace I will fill you with all the food I can find" she soothed her grumbling organ."Now if only I could find somewhere I recognize.." she trailed off as she turned a corner and ran right into someone knocking her over for the second time in one day.

"I am terribly sorry Miss; I did not see you there! Are you alright?" A rather tall man with curly brown hair and matching brown eyes extended a hand out to the fallen princess. "May I be of some assistance madam?" he asked as he pulled her up from the floor and made sure she was on her feet before continuing "My name is General Nephrite lady, and what might yours be? He said keeping a hold of her hand and bringing it up to his lips to kiss.

'My, these earthlings are polite, I run into them and they apologize to me?' she mused to herself.

"You may call me Usagi good sir" she said with a giggle when she realized he still had a hold of her hand. "And I believe you may be of some assistance to me if you know your way around this palace." She smiled at him as she managed to get her hand back and dusted herself off from her fall.

"Oh? And how might that particular knowledge help you lady Usagi? Are you lost by chance? Roaming the hallways at this hour is not a usual activity of women of your status you know." He kindly joked.

"Well yes I suppose I do look rather suspicious do I not? Well I assure you I am not up to any mischief, I am merely in search of the kitchen, I missed dinner and" another loud grumble ripped from her stomach and she slightly blushed when she looked down at her tummy and back up at Nephrite.

"Your stomach did not like that did it?" he finished for her with a laugh at the woman's situation.

"No I think not. Would you be so kind as to point me in the right direction to the kitchen so I might remedy my problem?"

"I can do better than that lady" he said slyly taking hold of her hand again and leading her down a hallway. "I can take you there myself, and it just so happens I happen to be a first rate chef so maybe if you are lucky I can whip you up something special." 'And maybe I'll get something in return too' he thought to himself.

As they walked Nephrite filled the silence between them with polite conversation. "So Lady Usagi, how did you come to miss dinner in the first place? Usually it is customary by our King for all Ladies here for the Prince's hand to attend dinner so they may be seen by the King himself." He informed her as they walked

"Well, if only the ladies here for the Prince's hand are under orders to attend dinner then I guess I have broken no rules, the only prince's hand I have been on since my arrival has been young Darres". She let out a light laugh, much to Nephrite's delight. "I had planned to be there none the less but I was caught up by other activities, I am afraid. General Jadeite and Darres took me on a ride to this charming little stream and we lost track of time and did not return until just now."

'Wow Jed I give you credit going after a looker like her, I hope you don't mind some competition buddy' he mentally chuckled as he secretly looked Serenity up and down taking special interest in her blue eyes and shapely form. 'A girl like her doesn't come around everyday and I don't intend to let her go so easily, get ready for a fight Jed.'

"So have you seen much of the palace then?" he questioned her as they turned down another corridor and stopped in front of a brown door. "Ah, we are here Lady, come inside with me and I will see what I can whip up for us on such short notice." He escorted her inside and around d several large stoves and ovens covered in pots and expensive looking cooking gadgets to a small island on one side of the kitchen and pulled a small stool out for her to sit on as he worked his way around the kitchen opening drawers and cabinets.

"I have seen a good deal of the palace to answer your question before, Darres took it upon himself to be my guide today and I must admit he did a pretty good job for one so young." She spoke as he watched him open a large refrigerator door and pull something out. "What are you making by the way?" she asked curiously as she watched Nephrite place a pan on the stove and turn on a burner under it.

"Just something simple to calm that growling beast of a tummy of yours Lady Usagi" he smiled at her as he cracked some eggs into a bowl he had pulled out from underneath the counter.

"Just Usagi please, I hate all the formality I always receive in these palaces."

"Well then how would you like to try a new type of omelet that I have been experimenting with Usagi?"

"That sounds wonderful! What's in it?" She asked as she got up from her stool and came up behind Nephrite in an attempt to sneak a peek over his shoulder only to find that his broad shoulders and height did not allow her any better view than her previous position on her stool. 'Hmm but he is kind of nice to stand next to, maybe I can have a little fun with this after all' she giggled.

"It's a secret Usagi, and what fun would a secret be if I told you?" he laughed back at her amused with her attempts to see over his shoulder as he added various ingredients into the bowl. .

"Please tell me?" She asked sweetly "If you tell me I'll do anything you want" she thought for a second and then added "well anything within reason anyway." At this Nephrite let a giant smile creep across his face and turned towards the princess.

"You really want to know that bad?" he inquired as he poured the contents of the bowl into the heated pan.

"Yes! I hate secrets that I don't get to be part of, just name something and it's done, just please tell me! I promise I won't tell anyone else." Nephrite thought for a few minutes as the omelet cooked on the stove and glanced at Serenity to see her looking at him expectantly and in return to her stare he finally answered

"Lady you make a very tempting offer, I will tell you, but first you have to sit down and eat it before it gets cold. How does that sound?" he asked as he grabbed a clean plate and set it in front of Serenity then handed her utensils to eat with.

"I accept your terms General Nephrite"

"Just Nephrite lady, if I need not use such formalities with you then it is only fair to you to not use such formalities with me" he quipped.

"Alright Nephrite, but I still want to know what's in this omelet of yours when I have finished it. She cut off a piece of omelet and started eating "Goddess this is delicious! You surely did not lie when you said you were a first rate chef. I wish I could take you back home with me to cook for me all the time." She managed to get in before taking another large bite.

"Well Usagi I am sorry to say that I doubt my Prince would allow me to follow you, being one of his top generals, as much as I would love to do so" he said with a wink in her direction, "but I would not mind cooking for you at any time during the duration of your stay here if that would make up for it." He glanced at her with a smile then turned back to grab the sandwich he had just prepared for himself while Serenity ate and sat down on a stool across from her.

After meeting Serenity he had almost forgotten the reason he was up and about this hour. His stomach had been growling also and during the process of making Serenity's omelet his stomach took it upon itself to remind him that it too wanted food. The pair ate in relative silence except for Serenity's sighs of approval as she ate. It took her almost no time at all to finish and soon she sat before an empty plate and a look of yearning in her eyes as she stared in Nephrite's direction. At first glance Nephrite had though she was looking at him but upon closer examination he found that she was actually looking at the other half of his sandwich that sat right in front of him.

"Neph would you mind sharing that sandwich?" she asked sweetly using a nickname in endearment as she slid her stool next to his and fluttered her eyelashes at him, "Please?" she added with a puppy dog face that nobody could refuse and placed her chin on his shoulder .

'Oh god she's cute, and quite the appetite on that one. Usually the girls only eat the smallest amount and complain about getting fat, I think I like a girl that can keep up with my appetite.' He mused to himself as he handed the other half of his sandwich over dejectedly.

She didn't know why she felt comfortable enough to be so close to Nephrite but it just seemed natural to fool around with him like she would a brother. Nephrite was ecstatic that she was so playful and played right along with her.

"Thank you Neph!" she exclaimed happily as she reached for the sandwich. "But on one condition" he said pulling the sandwhich back and holding it just out of her reach "You have to do something else for me other than the one thing you owe me for telling you what's in your omelet."

"You never did tell me what was in that you know, I do not know if that counts as owing you a favor."

"Oh but it does, because I will tell you eventually, do you accept my terms?" he asked with a cocky grin on his face still keeping the sandwich out of Serenity's reach. She attempted to jump up and grab the sandwich but he was just too tall for her reach. Her hands, even after jumping only made it half way up his arms andafter a few attempts she gave in and left her arms resting on his chest as she admitted defeat.

"Yes, yes, can I please have the sandwich now?" she said almost angrily.

"Here you go princess" he said endearingly and handed the sandwich down to her.

"You didn't have to be so mean about it" she mumbled to him as she took a bite of the sandwich and immediately stopped talking. 'Oh this is good. It was so worth the trouble' she continued eating and Nephrite just sat back down and watched her as she ate happily.

'Now there is a real woman' he thought to himself and flashed her a grin when she looked back at him after taking the last bite of her sandwich. "That was very good, thank you Nephrite."

"It was my pleasure Usagi, it's not every night I get to share a meal with a beautiful woman such as yourself." He said kindly. She blushed in response to his comment and leaned forward and gave him a small kiss on his cheek in gratitude.

"Thank you Neph but you're not off the hook yet, you still owe me a secret recipe." She giggled at him

"And you owe me two favors now Usagi." He answered her. "So what do I owe you for the sandwich?" Usagi inquired

"Oh nothing that you can not handle I promise, talk to me for awhile and keep me company tonight." he answered with a gleam in his eye and a cocky grin on his face.

Serenity did not miss the double meaning he hinted towardswith his words but because she was a lady she ignored the little voice in her head and played along. The pair spent a good deal of the rest of the night there in the kitchen talking about everything that popped into their heads and they were totally oblivious to the hour of the morning they stayed up to. When the morning kitchen staff started showing up for their posts for the day to start preparations for breakfast they were surprised to see Usagi and Nephrite happily conversing as if they were old friends sitting on stools in the middle of the kitchen.Whether she had meant to or not she had kept her promise and spent the night with him but not in the way he had intended for sure, but Neph seemed to being enjoying himself as they cheerfully prepared to make thier exit.

"It seems we have worn out our welcome here Usagi, let us move our conversation to another location where we won't get flogged with spoons or have flour thrown at us." Nephrite spoke as they both rose from their stools and arm in arm left the kitchen after being scolded several times by the cook that they were in the way.

"Surly they wouldn't really do that would they?" Usagi asked amused.

"Oh I wouldn't put it past Sarah, she tends to be very cranky in the morning, and most of the time Michael is not much better." He chuckled to Usagi. "That's why I usually stay out of the kitchen unless it's after they are gone, like at night."

"So then where should we continue…" her sentence was cut off by a large yawn "our conversation" she finished a moment later

"Well it seems that one of us is a little tired, perhaps now would be a good time to escort you back to your room and we could take a short intermission for some sleep and continue later?" Nephrite questioned.

"I think that would be a wonderful idea Nephrite, I think I could use some sleep and then perhaps we could meet again for lunch?" she inquired as they walked back toward her room.

"I think that can be arranged Lady, if I remember correctly you said you enjoyed riding did you not?"

"I did"

"Well then maybe would you like to join me and perhaps a small company on a picnic for lunch? I could show you some more of the country side and I will make food to bring along. How does that sound?"

Serenity stopped in front of her door and turned towards Nephrite, "That sounds wonderful! But I am afraid this is where we part until later, but I look forward to this afternoon. What time and where should I meet you?"

"How about by the stables around noon? Is that sufficient beauty rest for you?" he mocked her.

"Well that is cutting it close but I think I can mange it" she mocked back

"Very well then Usagi I will see you this afternoon, sleep well." With his last statement he gave her a kiss on the hand and she in turn gave him a parting kiss on the cheek.

"I'll be looking forward to it Neph, and don't forget you still owe me a secret recipe." She said as she opened her door and walked through the doorway throwing him a wink over her shoulder before dissapearing from his sight.

"And you still owe me a favor." He reminded her as she closed her door. He chuckled to himself and wandered off to go catch up on the sleep he had missed and to prepare for this afternoon.

In her room Serenity changed into an extra set of night clothes Queen Terra had lent her and climbed into her large and comfortable bed right next to the still slumbering Darres. "Good night little prince" she whispered and gave him a soft kiss on his forehead before laying her own head down and quickly falling asleep.

Not to far away down the hall Endymion was tossing and turning in his sleep and finally abruptly shot up into a sitting position in his bed breathing hard and fast. His previous dream still lingered in his head.

Her angelic face with that golden blonde hair and silky smooth skin was burned into his mind. A memory of a great celebration with countless roses of all colors of the rainbow decorating the large meadow outside of the Palace still hung in his mind. Her golden hair had been braided elaborately around her head with some sections free to hang down and blow in the wind. A delicate crown of roses had been decorating her head and she wore a simple but elegant white dress of silk that fit her perfectly and made her look more beautiful then he could have ever imagined. She wore a long string of pearls around her neck and a matching pair of pearl earrings in her ears. She had been holding a bouquet of red roses and had an elegant diamond ring adorning her ring finger on her left hand. She had just smiled at him and said she was the happiest woman in the universe to be marrying the man of her dreams and had just started leaning in for a kiss when he found himself sitting up in bed in his own room.

'It was just a dream? Damn it! It seemed so real, and she was right there, I saw her, I touched her. How could she be gone again? Am I allowed no pleasure in my life? I had her in my arms and we were married!' As much as he tried he couldn't get her image out of his head and he finally gave up and got out of bed to go for a walk to try and clear his head. He exited his room and was surprised to see Nephrite walking down the hallway towards him.

"Hey Neph what are you doing up so late?"

"Don't you mean early Endymion? And I might ask you the same question." He retorted

"I had a dream that I can't seem to get out of my head so I was hoping that a short walk would clear my head. What's your excuse?" he asked as he joined Nephrite on his walk back towards his chambers, "Oh nothing special just getting a midnight snack." He laughed to himself in memory of how little of his snack he actually got thanks to Usagi's appetite.

"What's so funny?" Endymion questioned when he noticed Nephrite's chuckle.

"Oh nothing, just thinking of an angel with a very big appetite." He answered with a smile.

"Angels with appetites? What are you talking about? Angels don't eat, have you been cooking something up in the kitchen again?" he looked quizzically at his friend and general.

"No I assure you that concoction was a one time occurrence not to be repeated. Let's just leave it as I had a good night." He responded to his friend with a smile growing on his face.

Endymion spared a sideways glance at his friend and noticed his grin 'I've seen that grin before' he thought as he tried to place the look. "Neph you dog! Who was she?" he burst out when he finally remembered the last time he had seen that look on his face. "Was it one of the princesses?" he asked while giving him a somewhat menacing stare.

"No, oh fearless leader, I am not trying to steal your precious princesses, she's not here for you anyway. But she is very beautiful, a lot prettier than I've seen around here for a very long time." He thought for a second, "actually I have yet to see her equal" he finished.

"Neph you say that about every woman you find attractive, that means nothing to me anymore."

"Oh you say that now but you haven't seen beauty until you've seen my little bunny, and we spent the WHOLE night together." He commented using a play on Usagi's name that Darres had named her for.

"A bunny Neph? What kind of a name is that, even for a nickname? Are you going soft on me buddy? She better not have been a real bunny becasue that's just sick man." he laughed

"Oh you'll see man, I promise you when you see her you'll understand" 'then I'll be the one laughing at you' he added to himself. "and of course she's real, don't everaccuse me of something thatobscene again, it wounds a man's pride." he added rather put off.

"I think you're pride can handle a few blows Neph."

"Well whether it can or can't either way I need some sleep, I have a very important meeting scheduled later today so I must be going, good luck with your dream, maybe we can discuss this more in depth later on?"

"Yeah sure Neph, I guess we can talk later, good night"

"Don't you mean good morning?"

"Whatever man, just go to sleep." The prince answered with a huff.

"If you say so your majesty." He replied jokingly and gave him a bow before heading down to his room.

'Neph's being awfully strange this morning; I wonder what's gotten into him? Now he's just like the rest of them….no matter, in a few hours I will have my search party assembled and ready to scavenge the whole palace for my mystery angel and then I can figure out why my generals have been acting so oddly.' The prince walked down the hall unknowingly passing the room of the very person his thoughts were of and continued down the hall in an attempt to clear his mind of his dreams of the mystery girl that stole his heart.

* * *

I apologize to everyone that this took so increadibly long to get out but my schedule has just been hectic with softball and class and work all at once i've been a little over whelmed. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and keeps checking in on me. Hopefully i'll find some more time and get some more chapters up for you guys quicker, i promise i won't give up on this story as long as you guys still want to read it. 

special thanks goes out to **Serenichii **again for making sure i ddin't fall off the face of the earth, thanks for caring, you helped alot in getting this last chapter out.

**inn0c3nt ang3l: **Serenity is indeed too old for darres and there will be no funny bussiness like that in this story, i just like making them miss each other because then when they meet it will be all the sweeter, keep reading and i promise they will find each other...eventually.

**daisy31:** you were right with your guesses as you can see and don't worry about daddy dearest, he'll be showing up soon enough, i have a plan that i am working the kinks out of that envolves both father and son meeting Serenity, just keep reading and i promise i'll do my best to keep you happy.


	9. Not the Sharing Type

**A/N : NoI don't own sailor moon but that cute little prince darres is all mine... **

* * *

**Not the Sharing Type**

A few hours later as the sun rose higher in the morning sky the young Prince Darres found himself in a most peculiar position. He racked his brain as to how he had ended up in his current position and why exactly he felt like he didn't want to get up.

Usually mornings were his favorite time of day, the perfect time for mischief and playing but as he brought a hand up to his eyes to rub the sleep away from them he noticed he was to alone in his bed, or rather he was not in his bed at all but in one of the many guest chambers of the palace. Rolling his head to the side he found to his delight that Bunny was curled up beside him and had haphazardly thrown an arm around his waist in her sleep.

'Hmm, now this is something new' Darres thought to himself as he returned his head to be facing the other direction with a slight blush on his cheeks.

'How did I end up here? The last thing I remember is sitting by the stream with Jadeite and Bunny at sunset and now all the sudden I'm back at the palace safe and sound in the morning? I must have missed something.' He thought dejectedly; mad at himself for falling asleep and possibly missing something fun.

'Oh well I guess it could have been worse, they could have left me out there…' his thoughts trailed off as Bunny stirred at his side.

"Well good morning sleepy head" she said a little groggy from just waking "had a nice nap last night did you little one?" she smiled down at him with her arm still around his waist.

He looked up at her smiling face and was at a loss for words

'um…what am I supposed to do now?' he pondered to himself and just answered Bunny's question with a slight nod as a light shade of red crept up his face to his cheeks.

"Well good then, lucky for you Jadeite was nice enough to lead me back to the palace last night, seeing as my guide seemed to have stayed out past his bed time." She giggled softly at him and his blush deepened as he sat up in bed.

"Does that mean you don't want me to show you around anymore Bunny? He asked turning his head from her almost in tears for fear of messing up something important. 'Mother did make it my job to show her around after all' he thought to himself 'some guide I was.'

"Don't be silly little one you did an excellent job yesterday, I would be honored if you would accompany today as well." Serenity said sitting up herself and looking at the little boy beside her. "In fact I believe I was invited to a picnic lunch today with General Nephrite if you would like to join us, he did say there would be a small company of people, I'm sure one more would not change anything too severely." She offered in attempt to make him feel better.

Darres turned back around quickly with a huge grin on his face, "Really? You mean you still want me to be your guide even though I messed up?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course I do little one" she said and gave him a hug to prove her point. "Now how about you be a good little guide and let me get a bath and some fresh clothes before you show me where we can find some breakfast?" she told him with a smile.

"Okay, but does that mean I have to take a bath too?" he asked making a face at the suggestion.

"Yes, you have to take a bath too little one, you don't want to smell like the horses we rode last night all day today do you?" she asked as she got out of bed and helped him out of the large bed also.

"But I like horses…" he started but was cut off by Serenity

"I like them too but it's not very much fun to smell like them is it?" she chided the young boy. "Now go take your bath and I'll take mine and you can meet me back here afterwards ok? Then we'll have a big adventure in finding breakfast, what do you say?" she asked kneeling down in front of him holding out a hand "Do we have a deal?"

"Deal" he replied as he shook her hand.

Serenity pulled her hand back pointed him towards the door and gave him a light smack on the behind as she yelled "Now on your way, the sooner you take your bath the sooner we get breakfast."

He all but ran out of the room in excitement and yelled a quick "see you soon" over his shoulder before disappearing behind the door.

'What a handful that one is,' she thought to herself with a smile. 'But I was no different at his age from what I remember, oh to be young and carefree again' she let her mind wander as she made her way into the bathroom connected to her room and prepared her bath.

* * *

While running down the hall in his excitement Darres didn't notice the dark figure at the end of the hallway watching him until he was right next to him.

"And where are you going so early little prince? " A voice asked him from the shadows. Darres froze in his steps and turned to face the person addressing him.

"I am off to take a bath if you must know, why do you always have to bother me in the morning big brother?"

Endymion stepped out from the shadow he had been lounging in and stared down at his little brother. "You never willingly take a bath, so what are you really up to this early? Not playing a trick with the servants again I hope, you remember what happened last time" he asked taking in his appearance. "And why are you still wearing your clothes from yesterday? Fall asleep in the stables again? You kind of smell like a horse" he mocked his little brother.

"No, I spent the night with a friend is all and I am not playing any tricks today, I have more important things to do." He answered defiantly crossing his arms over his small chest effectively depicting his annoyance.

"More important than eating with the family again?" Endymion questioned, a gleam in his eye. "Father noticed you were missing last night, you know, as did mother. What exactly were you doing that was so important that you could not make it to dinner little brother?"

"Wouldn't you like to know" he answered his eyes full of angry defiance.

"I believe that is why I asked" he retorted with a smirk.

"Well it's none of your business so leave me alone and go find one of those silly princesses that love you so much if you need someone to pester." With that said Darres turned on his heel and ran the rest of the way to his room without even a glance back at his brother.

'Hmm seems as though the little guy is growing quite the back bone. I wonder what he really was doing last night' Endymion turned away and started down the hallway in the direction Darres had run from. 'Oh damn I forgot to ask Darres about the girl he was with yesterday, I just know he has something to do with my angel never being around when I am and it's probably his fault I haven't found her yet, he never was the sharing type, wonder where he gets that from? .'

Resigned to the fact that is his little brother will always find some way to annoy him Endymion continued walking down the hall toward Andrew's door and the small group of men he had gathered to search for his mystery angel.

* * *

Darres did as he promised and took his bath only complaining a little during the process and hurriedly ran to dry off and change his clothes so he could get back to Serenity and hopefully be in time for breakfast.

He did not like the thought of facing his parents alone about why he missed dinner last night but with Bunny there he might just be able to face them. He dressed in an emerald green tunic that matched his eyes and matching pants then grabbed the last of his clothes on the way out the door to meet back up with Bunny before breakfast.

Serenity was not the type to lounge around in a bath when there were things to be done elsewhere so when Darres knocked on her door after pulling his boots on in the hallway Serenity was already bathed and ready to go in a blue dress and her hair hanging around her shoulders, with a slight curl at the bottom of the long locks. Darres got a funny feeling in his stomach when he saw her and blamed it on his nerves to go talk to his parents.

"You look very nice little one, now that bath wasn't so bad was it?" she laughed as she left the room and closed the door behind her. "Now lead the way little prince, my tummy is talking to me and saying that it is in need of food."

She surprised him by taking his smaller hand in her own and gave him a smile before she looked both directions, sniffed the air and started off towards the right. "My tummy says this is the way to breakfast so let's go." And together they were off towards the great hall and the wonderful smell of pancakes wafting in the morning air.

* * *

**Well if that wasn't the longest stretch of writers block I have ever had i don't know what is. I am so sorry it took so long but i am back on track now and will have more time to write to my little heart's content. Thanks for sticking with me for so long and reviewing and making sure i hadn't fallen off the face of the earth again. Hope you guys enjoyed this, i had fun giving sweet little Darres an attitude :-) see you next chapter! **


	10. Practice Makes Perfect

**A/N : Nope, still don't own em, just playing for a bit.

* * *

**

**Practice makes Perfect**

Darres had once again taken control of leading the way once the pair had come to a crossway and Serenity looked down at him with a questioning look in her eye. He happily pulled her to the left and took her all the way past the library and the ballroom to the great hall.

Upon walking in they were met with a large wooden table with intricately carved legs that seemed to cover half of the room. There were several place settings set and the morning sunlight was shining in the windows illuminating the room with a soft glow.

Candles were set on the table along with several plates of food and fresh fruit for the taking. Serenity scanned the table and found several empty seats open towards the head of the table while many of the other visitors had already taken the seats farther down at the other end.

Darres pulled her towards the head of the table and pulled out a chair for her next to himself. To her right was Darres himself and to his right was the queen, across from them was an empty chair and then seated all in a row the four generals that Serenity had previously met. Standing by his chair at the head of the table the queen's right was the king himself.

King Cecil was a big man to say the least. His shoulders were wide and his arms and legs gave the impression that they were muscled; along with the fact that he stood over six feet tall exuded a certain air of authority about him. His face was kind enough with the same green eyes as Darres and a head of dark hair that he had passed down to both sons. He had a scar under his left eye, an old war wound no doubt; but otherwise had a clean and pleasant appearance.

When Darres sat down next to Serenity and quickly turned away from his father's gaze Serenity looked to the queen for an answer. She simply smiled at her and motioned for her to come and meet her husband. She looked at Darres and excused herself before approaching the king and queen. Darres shot up out of his seat and was at her side in an instant as she took the few steps toward the king.

"Cecil this is the daughter of a dear friend of mine, Lady Usagi." The queen eloquently introduced Serenity.

In return Serenity curtsied for the king and put on a big smile as she replied "King Cecil it is an honor to finally meet you, I have heard many good things about you from my lands and feel privileged that you would have me in your home. Your home is extraordinary I must say, from what I have seen it is by far the most beautiful on the planet, it truly puts all other palaces I have seen to shame."

The king gave her an approving smile and answered "Lady Usagi it is a pleasure" he said as he bowed his head slightly in greeting. "It is not often my wife has friends over and I must say that you are a change from the other princesses that have come for my son's hand. What did you say your family name was? You do not look like you are from around these lands." He asked curiously taking in her silver hair and very pale skin.

The queen looked up alarmed and gave Serenity a worried glance at her husband's question, they had not made up a family name for her and if she blew her cover now there would be dire consequences. Darres looked up at Serenity when he picked up on his mother's distress and almost discreetly picked up Bunny's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"You are very observant your majesty" she gave him a smile and silently squeezed Darres hand in return. "I am not from these parts, I am from the East. My family's name is Tsukino." She answered simply.

The queen and Darres sighed in relief and a smile grew on the queen's face as she realized what Serenity had just said. She suspected that Serenity could handle her self in these situations, she had been a princess her whole life after all and dealing with monarchs was a part of that life as much as lying was.

Her smile stayed glued to her face at the name she had picked for herself, Usagi Tsukino, _bunny of the moon_ in another language, one known only to a few these days. The king looked at her quizzically for a second or two and took her answer without much question.

"I am afraid I am not familiar with the name; tell me child, are you married?"

Serenity smiled even wider as she realized he hadn't caught on and answered "No my lord, I am not." 'And I don't plan to be anytime soon if I get my way' she finished in her head

"That is a shame, do you wish to be? My son needs a good wife and I think you would do nicely. Although by the way Darres has been by your side this whole time I think maybe you caught the heart of the wrong son." The king chuckled heartily as his youngest child went red and stepped up from behind Serenity.

"Hello father" he added quietly

"So my son finally makes an appearance. It seems as though I can never get you all in one spot anymore, you were missing last night and now my eldest is no where in sight!" he chuckled openly.

"What was it that kept you away last night son? Your mother and I noticed your absence." The king asked eyeing his son questioningly.

Darres slowly raised his eyes to his father and was about to answer when Serenity interrupted.

"I am sorry to interrupt your majesty but I am afraid it is my fault the young Prince was not present last night. He was showing me around the palace and we ended up staying out longer than anticipated on a ride last night." She answered in his defense and the king looked up at her and then back down to his son.

"He did not cause any trouble for you yesterday did he? My son has a talent for finding trouble where ever it is he may go."

"No your majesty, he was a true gentleman, and let me say he has shown me he has many talents other than finding trouble. He is quite the warrior and rider, General Malachite and Jadeite taught him well. Someone might want to work on his observing skills though; those are still a work in progress she ended with a smile and a playful glare down at the boy at her side.

Darres went even redder then had been in memory of his mishap yesterday with the door and could only smile at her in a silent apology.

"Ah so you have met my son's generals then?" he asked her intrigued by the look she gave the four men as she spoke.

"Yes sire I have, they are very honorable men, they also have their talents I have found, although some might do with a little bit of practice" she winked at Malachite who just gave her a knowing smile in return.

"Then I can assume from that look that Malachite just gave you it was you who bested my master swordsman? He laughed as Malachite went red and looked away from the group. "I heard from several of my guards yesterday that he had been beaten by an unknown woman and was very curious as to who had the skill to do such a thing, even my son can not best him."

"Yes, that was my doing but he did give up quite a fight." She answered warmly and smiled at Malachite again.

"My child you must have had quite a day yesterday, sit down and share some breakfast with us while we continue talking." The king offered, reclaiming his seat at the head of the table and Serenity returning to hers beside Darres.

The queen sighed in relief as her husband seemed to have grown a fondness for the young girl in the short time as he gave her a smile before continuing his prior conversation with Serenity.

The rest of the meal was enjoyed with musings of her meetings with the generals and polite small talk until everyone had a fully belly and a smile on their face. The king looked around and once again noted his son's absence

"It really is a shame my son did not join us this morning, I would have liked for you to meet him." The king said dejectedly. "As much I would like to stay and continue this conversation I have a kingdom to run and my schedule does not allow for much free time, so although it is a shame I must say farewell for now. I have much business that needs my attention." He excused himself from the grand table and gave a bow before retreating out the door and down the hall out of sight of the rest of the table.

Soon after, Serenity excused herself and with Darres at her heels made her way towards the door. She was caught slightly off guard when Nephrite called her name and she stopped and turned back to face the brown haired general walking towards her.

"Usagi, you do remember about our picnic this afternoon do you not?" he questioned hopefully.

"Of course I do Neph" she answered sweetly. At the use of the nickname Nephrite's features lit up

"Then I will see you, and I expect the young prince in the afternoon?" he said eyeing the young boy waiting for her by the door.

"Yes you will, but remember you promised me a picnic, I might forgive you if you forget but I'm sure my stomach never will and then there might be problems and you would not want that would you?" she teased

"Of course not." He countered with a smile "Until then" he said with a bow and wandered off towards the other three generals.

Serenity turned back around and Darres grabbed her hand again. "So where are we off to now little one?" she asked looking down at Darres.

He seemed to think deeply for a moment then surprised her with a question "Do you like music Bunny?"

"Sure do"

"Then I have just the place." And he pulled her off down the hall again.

* * *

Endymion was in the midst of scouring the palace high and low for his angel when suddenly his stomach made a horrific sound and he felt a pain shoot through his abdomen. 

'Hmm I guess skipping breakfast had not been such a good idea' he thought to himself. 'I guess my hunt can wait a few minutes to find something for breakfast, I must have already missed this morning's meal with father' he thought wondering off towards the kitchen giving up on his search for the time being.

As he walked past one of the many rooms of the palace he heard someone playing the piano and stopped a second to listen. The music was hauntingly beautiful but he could not name the piece, he knew he had heard it somewhere but could not place it. As a reminder his stomach gave out a cry again and he left the music and its player a mystery and headed again to the kitchen.

* * *

Unbeknownst to him, Endymion had just walked by Serenity who was sitting at a grand piano playing _Moonlight Sonata_ for the young prince who was off to the side on a chair listening contently to the music. After she finished the piece she looked over to find Darres with an amazed look in his eyes. 

"How do you do that Bunny? I can't even play a full piece with the music in front of me and you just did that by heart!" he exclaimed.

"Practice makes perfect little one, and I have been practicing for many years. I'm sure you will be able to do it someday."

She smiled at him and reached out a hand for him to take. He did so and she pulled him to sit next to her on the piano bench.

"Here let me teach you" and the two spent the rest of the morning at the piano.

* * *

**Well now she's met the King, and what an impression. Now i guess one of these days she will just have to meet that prince charming...one of these days **

**Keep reading and reviewing and i'll keep writing for you, simple deal, we both win :-) Thanks a bunch! **


	11. Picnic in the Hills

**A/N:** I still don't own any of them...well maybe the cute little boy with the green eyes but he's not the one I really want. So I guess i'll just go back to dreaming that I have anything to do with the greatness that is sailor moon.

Hope you all enjoy this long awaited chapter, this one is for you **Serenichii**, with my thanks for getting me back on track :-)

* * *

The time passed quickly, as it often did when enthralled in the notes of good music and soon the little prince could play more than just the first few notes of several different pieces of music. Serenity knew the boy had a long way to go before he was proficient enough to play an entire piece but with a bit of practice and a few years of growth he would be playing just as well as anyone else. 

The afternoon sun shone through the windows and the light breeze wafting in from outside made the curtain dance as she listened to Darres play the last few notes of the song he had just been taught while she sat in a nearby chair.

"Very nice Darres, with just a little more practice I think you can handle whole pieces by yourself." Serenity complimented the boy as his face turned a now familiar shade of red.

"Thank you for teaching me Bunny." Was his shy reply.

"Well now that we have had a lovely morning with our music what say we go meet Nephrite for his promised afternoon picnic? It looks wonderful outside and although I do enjoy the piano I would much rather spend the day outside, wouldn't you?" she playfully asked him as she vacated her chair and motioned for Darres to do the same.

"Well, little one what do you say we find our way back to the stables and prepare ourselves for some good food?"

"Oh is Nephrite bringing the food? He makes the best stuff! And he always slips me an extra cookie when the cooks aren't looking!" he told her excitedly

"Yes he will be in charge of food and I expect Jadeite will be readying the horses for us, I am curious as to who else is going to accompany us though, I'm afraid I'm not familiar with anyone other than the generals and your mother here."

"Oh well knowing Nephrite it'll probably just be him and Jadeite, maybe Malachite if he's feeling up for the ride, Zoisite almost never comes out with us on the horses unless he has to and my brother is too busy with all the other princesses around that he couldn't be bothered to go riding with his little brother and his generals" Darres grumpily admitted.

"Maybe Sir Andrew will come if we ask him nice enough, he's my brother's best friend and he's a lot nicer to me lately since Endymion's been busy with the princesses, or trying to dodge them at least. I think you'd like him Bunny." He added as an afterthought

"In that case I sincerely hope he does come along, I always enjoy meeting new and favorable people. Come now before we are late and Nephrite eats all the food." She teased him and they made their way out the doors and down the halls towards the stables once again.

In another wing of the palace Endymion had secured a late breakfast and was back on his way to continue his search when he ran into Nephrite walking out of the kitchen with a basket in his hands and being followed by his other 3 generals. He thought it strange and decided to see what exactly had all of his generals riled up.

"So what's the occasion Neph? Got a date with one of the maids again?" he teased eying the basket in his hands.

"If you must know Prince, I'm off on a picnic with my little bunny. These goons" he said tilting his head to the side to indicate the distantly following generals "are tagging along to cause trouble. Would you like to join us? It's a beautiful day out and I've prepared plenty of food. It would be the perfect distraction from your lovely princesses' attention if you were to magically disappear for a few hours you know." His words were filled with good intention but Endymion was in no mood for picnics or horse rides when a certain blonde beauty that he had still had yet to find was on his mind.

"No thank you, Neph but I did have a few questions for Jadeite if you can wait a few more minutes while we talk before you make your way out.

"Ah it's not a problem Endymion, I think Zoicite, Malachite and myself can make our own way to the stables without Jadeite to guide us. We will wait for him there, I assure you so take your time." With that said he gave a slight bow to Endymion and was off again down the corridors of the palace.

As the other 3 generals passed Endymion called out to Jadeite to stay back while the others continued on.

"What is it you need me for my Prince?" Jadeite asked curiously

"I noticed that you had missed dinner last night and was curious as to your reasons. I also noticed that my brother was absent and would like to inquire about a certain girl that may have been in his company." He spoke softly as they walked down the hall far behind the other generals.

"Ah, I had hoped my absence would not be noticed but I guess it was not meant to be. I must admit I had no urgent business that kept me from dinner but I had lost track of time after your darling little brother and his escort had detoured me from my normal evening routine with a ride out to the stream." He paused for a moment before continuing slowly.

"The girl of whom you are inquiring about, was she of blonde hair and blue eyes? If she was, I must admit she is a lovely sight and I was lucky enough to spend some time with her out by the willows last night."

"You mean you've seen her? What is her name? I've been looking for her since yesterday evening and see seems to have alluded me at every turn!" he spoke quickly eager to get an answer

"Well perhaps if you had been at breakfast this morning with the rest of us you would have had the honor of meeting her yourself Prince. Lady Usagi made an appearance as did your brother and it seems your father was quite taken by the woman. Your mother and she seem to be old friends of sorts and she is currently here at the palace visiting with her. Your brother has not been away from her side since her arrival as I can tell but no mention of when exactly that was or how was given." Jadeite explained

"You mean she was right there under my nose the whole time?!? Damn the fates for not letting me meet her! And damn Darres for hiding her away from me!" Endymion's temper was starting to rise and Jadeite knew from experience what a dangerous thing that could be.

"Your majesty I am sure you will see her at some point today, the palace is only so big and there are other beautiful women to keep you occupied until then. If you were to talk with your mother she might be able to help you further than I can in this matter." He answered quickly in an attempt to quell his rising anger.

"You may be right Jadeite, thank you for your help but if you see Darres at all today, tell him that I would like a word with him please. I am to understand you are accompanying Neph on his picnic this afternoon?"

"Yes Endymion I am, I promised Aries a ride in the hills today and since they were already going out they invited me to join them. Would you like to join us? It may get your mind off of your elusive lady." Jadeite gave him a warm smile and hoped his offer would help to calm him.

"I think I will decline once again, Neph already asked me and I believe he is waiting for you at the stables as we speak. I would not want to hold up your outing so I think we are finished here. If you happen to see this Lady Usagi could you please inform me?"

"As you wish Prince." With a bow and nod of his head the two men parted ways again. One in the direction of the stables the other off in search of a beautiful woman who now had a name attached.

As Jadeite made it out to the stables he heard familiar voices carried on the wind and the conversation he walked in to was very amusing to his ears.

"Oh come on Neph, do you really think you have a chance with her? She is so out of your reach. Just bow out now before you make of fool of yourself when I sweep her off her feet."

"On the contrary, I'm not the one who got his ass handed to him by the little vixen; I think it was _she_ who was sweeping _you_ off your feet if what I heard was true."

"Personally I think both of you bumbling buffoons don't have a chance with her. She's far to smart to fall for either of you." Zoicite's comment astounded all 3 sets of ears and they all turned to stare at him

"Don't give me that look, you know very well I appreciate a beautiful woman just as much as the rest of you. Most of them are just too much of a twit to warrant my attention or affection." Zoicite defended himself.

"Whoa there, are we all talking about the same girl here? Little blonde beauty with silky skin and baby blue eyes? I think we may have a problem here." Jadeite cut in.

"And what exactly would that problem be Jed?" Malachite questioned

"This little bunny we all seem to be after has also caught the attention of our brooding Prince and he's on the prowl for her. When I got pulled aside and questioned about my whereabouts last night I also got an inquisition on our little bunny and it seems although he has yet to formally meet her he is quite smitten with her already."

"Aw damn, you mean we can't just fight amongst ourselves for her?"

"Unless we want to risk Endymion's anger I wouldn't try it." Jadeite trailed off for a minute

"Unless we can find a way from keeping them apart until one of us can gain her affections…"

"Jed you are so evil, I think it's a wonderful idea!" Nephrite and Malachite agreed.

"I don't know about this guys…" Zoicite started but was abruptly cut off by Serenity and Darres' arrival.

"What don't you know about Zoisicte? Darres here was telling me you were one of the most intelligent in the kingdom it must be quite the puzzle if even _you _have no knowledge about it." She teased good naturedly.

"It is of no importance now that you are here lady, are you quite ready for a nice picnic?" he responded leisurely so as not to cause suspicion.

"You will be accompanying us then Zoicite? I seem to recall you saying you did not much enjoy horses. And please call do not call me lady, Usagi will do or Bunny if you please." The sweet smile she added at the end was a done deal for Zoicite and he couldn't help but respond with a smile of his own.

"Alright then Bunny, and since you have denied my formality I wish to extend the same privilege to you. I did mention a slight aversion to horses but on occasion I do enjoy a nice ride through the countryside and today is a beautiful day, it seems a pity to waste it inside."

"That is very true Zoi, I can not fault you in the least." She gave him another smile and his heart pounded a little harder in his chest.

"Well now that we are all present perhaps we can get on our way, I see some very impatient horses waiting for us outside and I am certain our lunch would be better eaten sooner rather than later." Jadeite commented

Upon his suggestion the small party moved out to the pastures where the horses were roaming while nibbling on bits of grass here and there. Darres collected Diamond from under a shady tree as a familiar chestnut stallion trotted over to its master Jadeite. Malachite wrangled up his Palamino Apollo, the blonde hair of his mane waving in the wind as he playfully ran circles around his master. Zoicite was rather clumsy retrieving his own grey stallion Pan, who appeared to be as laid back as his rider, much more content to roll in the dirt than comply with his masters wishes.

Serenity merely whistled again to summon her mount and to her surprise two black horses approached her this time. The first she recognized as Dante with his white mark on his head but the second she did not recall. Noticing her confusion and slightly curious himself as to why the other horse was approaching her Malachite supplied her with an explanation.

"So I see Dante has finally found himself a rider that he approves of. That is quite the accomplishment Bunny, he has gotten the best of every one of us present now and some of the more unfortunate stable boys might I add. That other one there that seems so fond of you is Zeus, he does not usually come to anyone but his master and…" he quickly scanned the landscape before continuing "since I do not see Endymion anywhere around that is quite odd that he would be coming to you." He finished his curiosity peeked.

"Well he looks like a big sweetie to me," she replied before turning back to the horse in question

"Aren't you now Zeus?" She cooed at the giant beast that had laid his powerful head in her hands and nuzzled her hand with his soft nose. "Just a big softy in a warrior's body."

"I do not know how you do that Bunny but you need to ready your mount so we can be on our way." Jadeite reminded her from behind

"As you say Jadeite, I guess I will just let them decide who wants to carry me today as I can not make a decision." And as she turned and started walking back towards the stables much to everyone's surprise they both followed her calmly and quickly. Darres followed close behind with his horse, content to be at Serenity's side.

The three generals who had not been aware of her gift around horses stood in awe as two of the most feared and dangerous horses in the kingdom followed behind her as if friendly little colts anxious to play.

"Are you really that surprised? She's got just about everything a man could ever want in a woman, why not be able to control a ferocious beast that not a one of us could handle?" Jadeite joked.

"I mean she whipped Mal's ass in a swordfight so we know she can fight, Zoi seems to think she's pretty smart so she's gotta have some brains, she's beautiful, she's good with the little prince, she has an appetite like a horse from what I hear from Neph despite her body and the King and Queen already adore her, what more could a man possibly ask for?"

After a long silence Jadeite started up again. "Exactly, nothing that I can think of. Which is why I think one of _us_ should ensure she stays around. Endymion has enough beautiful women after him at the moment, and she herself has stated on multiple occasions that she is not here for his hand and for all our loyalty and years of service I think this is one reward we can indulge ourselves in. May the best man win her heart." With that said he walked off back towards the stables Aries on his heels anxious to get in his daily ride.

The three remaining generals looked at each other for a minute, rolling the idea around in their heads before they all came to the decision that Jadeite was right, they deserved the love of a woman like Usagi and they were determined to see just who would be the lucky one to receive such a gift. They all grabbed their horses and made their way back to the stables to get ready for their ride.

By the time they had all reached the gates of the stables Darres had Diamond saddled and ready to go and Jadeite was just about finished with Aries. The three generals all took their time saddling and readying their horses while Serenity was still deciding which horse to ride.

By the time the others were ready to go she had still not made a choice so she just closed her eyes, walked a few steps away and the first horse to follow her would be who she rode. To her surprise it was Zeus who had approached her from behind and thrown his head over her shoulder and nuzzled her cheek. So she climbed up on his strong back and was not at all surprised to see Dante waiting patiently beside her.

"Are we ready to go then Bunny?" Jadeite called from atop his mount.

"Yes I believe we are, but I think we will be having one more guest than originally planned if that is alright." Serenity giggled as Dante followed her and Zeus' every move.

Jadeite turned his head to see what it was she had laughed at and sighed; one more horse would not be a problem as long as he behaved and he could not fault the animal for not wanting to be parted from her so they simply made their way out of the stables and out the road towards the hills of the kingdom. As expected Dante followed her staying at her side and behaving better than any of the generals could recall.

'I hope Endymion didn't plan on taking a ride today or he might have my head for this' Jadeite thought of just a few minutes too late.

It was a generally unspoken but strictly enforced rule that nobody besides the prince himself rode his horse, usually because he would not tolerate any other rider and sometimes would not even let the stable boys near him to brush him, but this would be a special case scenario. Zeus had come to her so she could not be at fault, if Endymion ever found out about the occurrence some choice words might be thrown about and mostly directed at Jadeite. He just prayed that Endymion would be too busy searching for Bunny inside the palace while he and his fellow generals would war for her affection outside of the palace for him to notice the absence.

They cut off of the dirt road leading out of the palace after a few minutes and took a shortcut across a few fields of wildflowers and tall grasses. They crossed the familiar stream from the previous day and kept going through a thicket of trees and beyond to a clearing of green meadows and rolling hills.

The horses knew the terrain well and upon entering the open meadow Zeus tensed up in anticipation, the urge to run singing deep in his veins. He was too well trained to break off without his rider's permission and Endymion hardly ever allowed him the freedom to run freely unless it was in open battle so he balked as his initial reaction.

Serenity sensed his tension and somehow knew exactly what the stallion needed. With a wink at Darres and a sparkle in her eye that Jadeite caught just a fraction of a second too late, Serenity lowered her head to the animal's ear and whispered a single word.

Immediately the beast broke out into a full out gallop away from the group, Dante following at her side and the last thing they heard before she vanished down into the green fields was her gentle laugh drifting on the breeze.

"I knew she was going to do that!" Jadeite pouted atop his stallion, eyes scanning the horizon for the pair of black horses.

"Yesterday she and Darres proposed a race and took off with absolutely no warning!"

"You're just mad because you lost Jadeite, and now you owe her a favor!" Darres taunted from his horse a safe distance away from the miffed general.

"Be careful little Prince, a few words from me and you could be on stable duty for a week."

The threat stilled his tongue from any retort he might have had and the remainder of the group trotted along the hills until they found a nice spot on the far side with a grove of trees to rest under and secured an acceptable spot to eat their meal.

As Nephrite unloaded the basket from his house and a few bottles of wine and a few skins of water for refreshments the rest settled in and waited for Serenity to return from her suddenly little outburst.

A comfortable conversation was started amongst the generals as Darres acted as a sentry for Serenity, sitting in a high branch of a nearby tree. Several minutes passed before Darres spotted the faint outline of the two stallions in the distance and it took a moment to register them as Bunny. He quickly alerted the generals of her return and scrambled back down the tree to meet her head on.

Zeus and Dante slowed to a trot and then a walk as they approached the group and Serenity merely ran a gentle hand down one and then the other's muscled necks and they stopped altogether and allowed her to get down and settled amongst the generals. They both accepted the water offered to them by Serenity and after quenching their thirst wandered off to mingle with the other horses in the comfortable shade of the trees.

"So Bunny, what errand brought you to our humble little palace? I now you have said that you are visiting but where is it you have come from if I may ask?" Malachite asked offhandedly striking up a conversation.

"Honestly, I was doing some traveling, visiting the closest thing I have to a sister and my trip got…detoured a bit due to certain…complications, and I ended up here for a time. It was not originally planned but I do enjoy your home and it has been many years since last I saw your queen."

"How many do you mean my lady? We were all raised on the grounds from boys and I do not recall ever seeing you in the past, perhaps you were very young last you came to our home and were not old enough to recall?" Zoicite questioned curiously.

"Ah Zoicite you are partially correct, I was quite young the last time I journeyed here but I very much remember my trip. Much has changed since that time but I am afraid a lady never shares her age with a gentleman so exactly how many years ago it was you will have to imagine." She winked at him and he blushed a very light red.

"Well perhaps you could tell us about your home then? Or perhaps your parents? Nephrite asked from the shade beneath a nearby tree.

"If you really want to know then I shall share with the story of my people. Many years ago before you or I were even born a great war raged between my people and an unholy alliance known as the Nemesis. They were a dark and dangerous people, full of criminals and murders and blood thirsty soldiers. My people were the last defense between Earth and their chaotic underworld and although my father and his armies fought valiantly we were a limited number and the shadows in the darkness of the underworld continued to grow and multiply everyday. People whose hearts had been devoured by corruption and greed joined the armies of the underworld as spy's and infiltrated many cities and towns in the name of the dark army. Soon they could not hold them off anymore and darkness flooded the land of Earth. My father Gabriel rode with his knights in a last effort to banish the evil from the earth to make it safe again for all. They rode through the dark one's camps and burned them as they went, leaving only the smell of charred flesh and death in their wake, all the way down into the underworld itself. There my father faced the queen of the underworld and slain her upon her very thrown. Victory came to my people and the Earth was safe once again but my father had paid the price for his victory. Much of the Earth had been marred by the fires and the dark armies and many blamed my father for the destruction and named him a murderer of the land and its people. During battle he had been poisoned by several poison tipped arrows and grew weaker by the day. By the time he returned to my mother's side he could barely stand on his own and knew his end was near. His dying words were never forgotten and are still passed from my mother to me today." she paused a moment as though lost in thought.

"'Fight with honor, protect the weak, love with all your heart and never forget our people.' He lived and ruled by those rules and since his death my mother has ruled by the same laws. My people are taught to fight with honor, to be fierce and agile so we can protect those weaker than us. When we love it is for an eternity, our hearts are not fickle or weak. When we marry there is a bond formed between lovers that the gods themselves can not break and are envious of. My people are never forgotten even after their passing, they live with us in song and dance, in our stories and our memories they thrive and we acknowledge them with our prayers and they answer in our dreams." She paused for a another few moments to calm herself.

"I was born 2 months after my father's death so I never knew him as a father but I knew him as a warrior, as the King that he was to my people and the lover he was to my mother. I do not regret my father's actions, he did them for the safety of the planet, but I do regret not knowing him as a man. If there was one thing I could change in the world it would be that." She ended her story a far away look in her cool blue eyes.

Nobody said anything for several minutes as the story they just heard sunk in. One by one they lifted their heads to look at one another, Zoicite had been the last to raise his eyes as he tried to recall where he had heard a story like that before.

He vaguely remembered the King telling him stories as a boy of a demon King who rode the lands slaying and burning as he went, but he would not believe that the stories in his head and the one he just heard described the same person, it was impossible. The stories had claimed he was of the Lunarian race, an ancient breed of people who held power and dominion over all the planets of the solar system.

'Bunny can not be of that race, we had cut all communication with the moon years ago when Cecil had been crowned King. Even if Bunny was somehow related to the demon King she could never have gotten on our planet or into the palace without anyone knowing.' He thought to himself

Serenity spoke again after no one had found the courage to open their mouths after her story.

"My home is a peaceful place, we have roses and gardens just like yours and our palace is just as elaborate and busy. My mother rules by herself and I am training to take her spot when she steps down. We do not have rolling hills and grassy meadows like you do here, we have rocks and canyons, open spaces for miles and dust. I rather enjoy your home and the grass between my feet and the breeze on my face. I do not wish to leave home but sometimes I wish I could…see other things, live another life for a few days and forget I am a princess." She looked far off again and the generals were speechless once again.

They had never expected something like that from a princess, usually they complained of nature touching them, the grass leaving stains on their dresses and the wind messing up elegant hair dos. She was the total opposite of every princess they had ever met and was instead what each had always envisioned what a princess _should_ be.

She was down to earth, not stuck up and prissy, she told stories and rode horses voluntarily; she walked through the dirt and didn't complain about the sun in her face or her shoes getting dirty. The only Princesses that did not _want _to be a princess were the ones that wanted more, they wanted to be queens and have power over countries and armies, not disappear into the sunset and forfeit their name and their lives of high society. This girl was all wrong by social means and every bit perfect by every other standard. She was an oddity and now more than ever each general wanted to be able to call her his own.

* * *

_So there we go, I hope nobody minded that this chapter was a little bit longer than usual but my muses finally came out to play so i left them run loose. I would like to apologize to everyone for taking so long to update but life got in the way and I just couldn't figure out where I wanted to go with this story for the longest time but now thanks to a few loyal fans' encouragement and one crazy author like myself giving me a push i'm back and I plan to stay until this story is done no matter how long it takes me! As always reviews are appreciated and if anyone has any suggestions or something they would like to see happen just drop me a line and i'll see what I can come up with. Thanks so much for reading:-)_


	12. Whiners Never Prosper

A/N: No they don't belong to me but I do very much love to play with them, we can all share the sailor moon sandbox :-)

**Whiners Never Prosper **

Endymion walked the halls of the palace as though a wild beast were at his heels, through the winding corridors ignoring everyone and everything in his path. Familiar faces and greetings were ignored and as he passed the only word heard in his wake was a mere whisper of "Usagi."

The knock on her door interrupted the letter she was in the process of writing, but when the familiar face of her hand maiden Lily entered her sights she gently laid he letter aside to address the young woman.

"Yes Lily?"

"Please excuse me your majesty but, your son is requesting an audience with you. I tried to tell him you were busy but he is not taking no for an answer."

"Ah yes, but that is Endymion's way is it not? Just like his father I am afraid. Tell him to come in and I will deal with him myself. Did he mention why it is he has come seeking my assistance? " she inquired.

"No my lady, but he was mumbling a name under his breath, I did not catch exactly what it was but it did sound foreign, he might be having problems with the visiting ladies in the palace again."

"I believe I know what he is after, send him in and please if you would be so kind as to bring me a cup of tea?"

"Of course my lady, I will return shortly." With that said Lily gave a small courtesy and left the room to let in the impatient Prince on the other side of the door.

Endymion appeared in the doorway not a moment later and anxiously greeted his mother.

"Hello mother, please excuse the interruption but I have a few questions that require some answers that it seems only you can supply me with." He rushed through as he took a seat on a low couch next to where she was seated behind her desk.

"And what might the nature of these questions be child? If this is about not choosing a bride or how specifically to get one woman to commit to such a thing those are matters better brought to your father's attention than my own."

"No mother, it has nothing to do with brides, well perhaps it does, but I can not even find the one woman who has seemed worthy of my intentions. She has caused me a great deal of trouble already and she only just arrived recently. I believe she is a friend of yours, or at least her mother is, Jadeite has informed me that she is currently at the palace paying you a visit."

"Oh you mean the Lady Usagi? She is indeed a friend of mine, her mother and I are very old acquaintances, back from before even you were born and your father took the throne. What exactly about her do you have questions of? She is a very sweet girl, I would not believe you if you dared claim she has done something offensive to you during her stay here, it is highly unlikely."

"No of course not, but that is the problem in the first place!" he was cut off immediately by is amused mother

"You mean you wish she _would _do something offensive to you then?"

"Yes! I mean no, she…"

"Well you seem very confused about this Endymion, perhaps you should rethink what exactly you want from this woman." His mother interrupts again.

Just then there is a slight wrap on the door and Lily enters with a kettle of tea and two teacups on a tray along with a cup of cream and a jar of sugar.

"Your tea my Lady."

"Thank you Lily."

She lays the tea down on a table near the couch currently occupied by one very irate Endymion and leaves with a simple "Good day" as a farewell.

"Perhaps a cup of tea will help to calm yourself down and clear your head." His mother chided as she poured a cup and added a spoon full of sugar before passing it to her son.

"Now Endymion, please continue, I do believe you were just about to wish ill manners on one of my personal friend's daughter and I am curious as to why a gentleman such as yourself would even suggest such an atrocious thing in my presence."

"I never accused her manners of being anything, mother! That is the problem." He whined

"Please do stop whining, it is very unbecoming of you dear." She teased

"If you have no problem with her manners then what precisely _do_ you have an issue with?"

"She is a tease! A siren in the depths of the ocean, a nymph dancing in the forest to tempt me! Every time I have attempted to find her she has disappeared. She leaves her mark on my generals and my little brother after only a chance meeting yet I search the palace for nearly a day and only catch glimpses of her after she is already gone! She haunts my dreams and thoughts with her beauty but until a mere hour ago I did not even have a name to put to her face. She is already in my head and I have yet to be properly introduced to the woman!"

"It is hardly fair to accuse the woman of avoiding you intentionally or teasing you for that matter, she has only been here two days after all and the palace is very large. Perhaps you are trying too hard to catch her attention, I do not believe your generals were actively looking for her when they chanced upon her and I know for a fact your brother meeting her was quite accidental. It is all a matter of being in the right place at the right time; you just need to fix your timing dear."

"But can you not just set up a meeting with her for me? I refuse to just sit back and leave it to chance that I meet her before she returns to wherever it is she came from!" he was almost screaming at this point much to the delight of the queen.

"My son you need to calm down, I may be able to arrange a meeting for you but you must recall that I am not her mother as I am yours, I have no authority over where she goes or what she does and with whom she chooses to keep in her company. Lady Usagi is very different from any of the other woman here at the palace and she has a certain…charm about her that people are attracted to but she is not to be taken lightly." She was scolding him by this point but even after a rather wounded expression from Endymion she continued on to make sure her point got across properly.

"She does not tolerate being falsely accused as you have already done so and she is not quick to forgive when she is wrongly faulted, be wary of what you say to her or you may find yourself on the receiving end of one brutal tongue lashing. She may be a proper lady but if she is anything like her mother that will not stop her from defending herself from unwarranted accusations."

"I do not want to insult the woman I only wish to meet her and have my presence known to her!" he was getting angrier by the minute and his mother's words were doing nothing to sooth his emotions.

"Well I shall see what I can do to help but as you have found she is not the easiest of people to track down, I will let you know when I have found her if a formal introduction is necessary. I can assure you she is aware of your name already as both your father and I have mentioned you in passing but your unfortunate lack of presence upon such occasions means she does not yet associate the name with your face." She paused briefly a smile slowly creeping onto her face.

"I would even dare say that _you_ seem to be the more elusive one as she has already made a formal appearance at breakfast this morning and did nothing to hide the fact that if I am not mistaken, is being accompanied by your generals for the remainder of the day. Perhaps you should find them and inquire about their plans for the lady as they are far easier to track down than the woman in question."

"Which generals exactly were to accompany her today?" he asked suspiciously

"As far as my knowledge all of them, but I believe it was Nephrite who had originally made the plans for the afternoon. He did not mention a picnic to you? I believe he had said he would." She replied offhandedly

"He did indeed, but he left out the part about who else would be attending the activity, though he did mention something about a bunny that I did not quite understand. I can not believe my own generals are plotting against me! Jadeite himself did not inform me of her presence when I questioned him before their departure and he knew I was looking for her!" he was all out screaming now and as much as it amused the queen she knew she had to but an end to it.

"Endymion you really do need to calm down, I am sure your generals have a perfectly good explanation for their actions, all you need to do find them. When you do so you will have your answers. Now may I please get back to my letter now or is there something else you wish to speak with me about?"

"Did they mention where this picnic would be held?" he asked dejectedly

"I heard mention of the hills beyond the western forest but I was not paying very close attention, it is rather rude to eavesdrop into other people's conversations you know."

"I know mother, thank you very much for your help." He gave a quick bow and turned to leave the room but was stopped in the doorway by his mother's cryptic voice reaching his ears once again.

"She is very special to me Endymion, like the daughter I never had. Please do not do anything rash when you finally do meet her. She is not like the common woman of these parts; she is so very fragile even though she may not appear it. Be careful with her my son because if what you seek of her is her heart, or her hand in marriage you may be in for far more than you ever imagined."

Endymion turned to catch his mother's eye but she had already given her full attention back to the unfinished letter on her desk. He left her presence with a quiet farewell and a whispered promise of respect of the Lady Usagi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the hills Serenity's story had left the 4 generals feeling rather unsocial, having nothing said between them for several awkward minutes. It seemed the only ones unaffected by her tragic tale where the horse grazing in the shade of the nearby trees. Even young Darres had felt a sudden chill at her words of regret and an uncharacteristic calm took a hold of the boy. The silence continued for several more long minutes as the men looked to one another for answers as to what should be said next but it was Serenity's quiet voice that finally broke the spell as she snapped out of her trance like state.

"I am sorry, I seemed to have runaway with my imagination again, it is an awful habit of mine. I hope I did not offend anyone with my silence but it is still painful to think of my father." She apologized

"Nonsense Bunny" Malachite comforted her "From your accounts your father was a great warrior and you have every right to grieve for never knowing him. I assure you your silence was not offensive but I do believe I can speak for my men also when I say that our silence was not meant to offend either but your story and revelations stole the breath from our bodies and the words from our lips."

Serenity glanced in his direction and flashed him a small but appreciative smile in gratitude.

"Thank you for your kindness Mal, I have put it behind me now I promise. Now I think we have other urgent matters to attend to do we not? We can not have a proper picnic without the food now can we?"

Serenity's stomach decided to make its desires known just then and let out an audible grumble that had the generals laughing and left Serenity's face crimson. A few seconds later her stomach got an answering call from Nephrite's stomach that somehow relayed to Darres' stomach before ricocheting to Malachite's stomach leaving every member in their company laugh that much harder.

"Well I guess since we have the majority it is time to eat gentleman" Nephrite spoke quickly while he rustled in the basket full of food. He turned his head to Serenity and sent her a wink and added "and Bunny"

They laid a cloth out on the grass in the shade and happily ate their prepared food quite content to be in each other's company and outside enjoying the sun on their skin and the light summer breeze in their hair. They took their time eating and eventually a cheerful banter was once again gracing their company, rising spirits and ensuring a smile on each face.

Back at the palace Endymion was busy plotting his next attempt of catching Serenity's attention and debated with himself whether or not he should try to follow his generals and rearrange their afternoon plans to include himself. He came to the decision that it would be in his best interest to do just as he planned. His tracking skills were top notch thanks to years of practice and with his favorite horse carrying him towards his quarry he had no doubt that he would catch her this time.

With his mind set for tracking he made his way out past the stables and into the grassy clearing that corralled his kingdom's horses. He gave a sharp whistle and looked out expecting to see Zeus's familiar black and powerful body come bounding to him but was surprised when he did not hear his footsteps nor saw his usual approach.

"That's odd" he said to no one in particular and whistled again slightly louder this time. He waited calmly for a reply but when none came again he started to get frustrated.

"Zeus where the hell are you? This is no time for games!" he screamed into the corral, startling several of the horses close to the gates.

The horses looked at him blankly slightly perplexed by his anger but most of them turned their backs to him and wandered away to find some shade from the midday sun totally ignoring the fuming prince.

'Where the hell did he get off to?' he fumed to himself. It was very uncharacteristic of his horse not to respond to his call and he could not think of any legitimate reasons why he would do so.

'Unless he's not out there…' his brain finally supplied as an answer. He quickly scanned the horses freely roaming and went to check the stable stalls after not finding the specified animal.

'Damn it! Who would take my horse? All the stable boys are accounted for and unless Jadeite has a death wish he knows not to let anyone near my property.'

Frustrated and determined to reclaim his horse from whoever dare steal his property, he grabbed a saddle from the barn and threw it on the back of a young chestnut stallion he used for purposes other than battle. Within minutes he was in his saddle and ready to go, a small fire blazing in his eyes that would build during his search and be unleashed on the unlucky being responsible for his favorite horse to go missing. He dug his heels into the sides of the horse and quickly disappeared into the landscape heading towards the western forest and the hills that laid beyond.

* * *

Yes my loves I have returned! Crawled out of the hole that I had been stuck in for many many moons to finally get rolling on this bad boy again. Now that I have a little more free time then I used to I might actaully be able to update more often, yay! I hope all you wonderful fans out there forgive me for this update taking me entirely too long but I will try to be better from now on. This one is dedicated to all my lovely reviewers, you know who you are :-D you keep me going you crazy crazy people! Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter and hope to hear from some of you soon! Next update might not be till next week but that' infinetly better than last time....*ducks things flying at head* Love you all!


	13. Boy Meets Girl

A/N So...I still don't own Sailor Moon, though my birthday is coming up if anyone is feeling generious ;-)

I also don't own the first verse of the song Serenity sings, it's mostly from the LOTR Return of the King movie minus like 2 words.

* * *

**Boy Meets Girl**

The midday sun was moving lazily through the sky over the quaint picnic nestled in the valley while the companions, bellies now fully sated, lounged in the shade of the small thicket of trees adjacent to their picnic blanket. The meal had worked to lighten both the melancholy mood and their attitudes as the fresh air had rekindled their playful natures.

In their own varying attempts to gain as close a personal connection as possible with the sole female of the group all of the generals had shifted towards the totally unsuspecting princess, forming an arch around Serenity where she sat leaning against a large maple and leaving no room for Darres much to his displeasure. Waiting for a momentary lull in conversation Darres wandered over to Bunny and sent her a pleading look.

"Hey Bunny can you sing me a song?" Serenity didn't quite hide her surprise at the simple request but only managed a faint smile as she motioned the boy over to her.

"Come here little one, you look lost." She offered him a hand that he gladly took and waited until he was settled in her lap to answer his question. With his back resting against her chest, one of her arms resting gently around him, Darres felt his heart ease of any burden, it brought back fond memories of time spent safely nestled in his mother's arms, no stately affairs to ponder or demons to haunt him.

"While I am almost certain everyone is capable of singing, I am not so certain that I would subject you to such a displeasure in the present company. I am afraid I would not be able to escape the teasing that would surely follow such a gesture." She laughed merrily down at the boy in her arms.

"I find that very hard to believe Bunny" Malachite was quick to answer playfully.

"I also find that highly unlikely" Zoicite chimed in.

It was Darres whispered "Please Bunny?" that finally broke her will.

"If you insist little one then it shall be done, but do not forget that I warned you." She chided ruffling his hair.

Serenity took a second to clear her throat a think of an appropriate choice. Her quiet voice broke the hush that had fallen in the valley.

_Home is behind, the world ahead,_

_And there are many paths to tread,_

_Through shadow to the edge of night,_

_Until the stars are all alight._

_Mist and shadow, Cloud and shade_

_All shall fight, All shall fade._

_Peace will prosper once again some day, _

_Leave a place for your weary head to lay_

_Washed in golden moonlight all will see,_

_The end of hatred's burning cruelty_

_Crystal and blood, Rose and thorn _

_All will rejoice, True love reborn. _

The haunting lyrics did nothing to detract from the melodic quality of her voice that hung in the air and wafted on the gentle breeze. Just listening to it invoked the very essence of beauty and all things pure and calming to the listener's ear.

"It was a song my mother used to sing to me when I was a child, hearing her voice helped me to sleep at night when I got lonely." Serenity tried to explain, eyes unfocused lost in her own memory.

When her comment was met with silence instead of the incessant teasing she was certain would be pouring out of at least one of her companions she finally bothered to register her surroundings, taking in but not quite understanding the looks of the four men around her.

"Was I really that horrid as to warrant silence? Or are you just formulating some tease for me in your heads and do not wish to hurt my feelings?"

It was Nephrite that found his voice first. "Bunny, I do not know what is considered acceptable in the eyes and ears of your homeland, but here in our kingdom we do not have words to describe the talent of your voice. If such a gift is a torture then I am willing to spend eternity in your dungeons."

"I would also be a willing captive if that is your idea of displeasure, Usagi." Zoicite added.

Serenity turned to Jadeite "Not even a mock from you?" and then to Malachite "Or you?"

"Bunny I would not dare mock you for that if it were ordered by the King himself."

The look in Malachite's eyes was more proof then his words had been as she finally managed to place a name to the emotion she saw there, pure unadulterated awe.

"You are all mocking me are you not? Surely you could not all be so evil." Serenity looked around the group of gathered men searching for any sign of dishonesty.

"I believe I must stand with my fellow generals in this matter Bunny, one such as yourself does not merit any words that would taint the beauty or talent of the recipient, even if it were said in jest." Jadeite's words although spoken faintly held enough conviction that Serenity had no choice but to smile.

"Thank you sirs, you are too kind."

"And what did you think little Prince?" Serenity asked peering down at the boy in her arms fondly.

"Bunny can you sing to me every night so I don't get lonely too?" Darres asked hopefully

"We shall see about that little one, we shall see. I can not imagine that you can possibly be lonely often in home like the royal palace though."

"Come, lets talk of more entertaining subjects, too much melancholy is not good for the soul." Serenity diverted the conversation.

"Do any of you fine generals have any stories that can be shared? I do love to laugh."

Jadeite was the quickest to reply to Serenity's request. "Of course we do my lady. With the antics that the Prince and my fellow generals manage I am sure to have you laughing until it hurts."

Nephrite continued "Yes it is very true, his majesty the Prince always manages to put us in the most peculiar situations. Some years ago we found our selves stuck in a mud pit with two of us dressed as maids and one impostering a clergy man…"

Serenity had been nearly rolling on the ground in laughter as the four generals recalled their favorite and most outrageous stories. It seems as though each had one that outdid the last. She was so distracted in fact; she almost did not notice the approaching visitor.

However during a lull in laughter as she caught her breath before the next story could be told she sensed the new comer. She froze and immediately stopped laughing.

"Were any of you gentlemen expecting a guest?" Serenity inquired cautiously.

"No, not that I can recall." Nephrite answered first. Scanning his surroundings but finding nothing to be alarmed about.

"I did not inform anyone of our day's activities either" Zoicite chimed in next.

Malachite and Jadeite exchanged apprehensive glances. They could think of two possibilities and neither was particularly welcomed at the present. They were enjoying themselves far too much.

It was Jadeite that spoke first "Do not be alarmed Bunny, but these hills have on occasion been a refuge to some unsightly people. Thieves and the likes are not unheard of but no man would dare attempt any debauchery in all of our presence. I assure you, our reputations in this land would prevent it. You have nothing to worry about."

"Or…on a less discouraging note, it could just be a certain Prince come to collect his property. If it is him though, I do not feel it would be a particularly pleasant encounter for you Bunny. His majesty has a horrible temper when it comes to his property. Better to just stay out of his way until his temper cools." Malachite added.

"Yeah Brother is mean when he's mad. He's no fun to be around until he calms down and even then he's not much fun most of the time. Darres pouted.

"So I am to believe that our outing would most benefit by not having any intruders being privy to our whereabouts yes?" Serenity asked.

"That would be the ideal situation yes." Malachite smiled at her.

"Very well then." Serenity closed her eyes and mumbled a few words none of her companions recognized. She kissed Darres' head then much to the young boy's protests got up, and left him on the ground. She approached and dropped identical kisses on each of the generals' cheeks, much to their bewilderment and joy. Then as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened she settled back down by the tree she had been leaning on and let Darres crawl back into her lap.

"So where were we then gentlemen?" Serenity's smile was sparking with amusement.

**************************************************************************************************************************

Endymion raced across the land carefully tracking his elusive quarry. We was one of the best trackers in the country and never backed down once he had his mind set on something. Right now it was fixated on a blonde haired beauty somewhere in the hills.

He managed to pick up the rail of a rather sizable group of horses, one that he hoped contain his intended target. Following the weaving tracks through the forest and across a field lead him to a valley where he knew there to be a small thicket of trees perfect for taking refuge in, he'd done so himself on more than one occasion.

As he approached the small wooded area he made out the shapes of what appeared to be seven horses. He made a quick mental calculation and something did not add up. His four generals, his brother and the princess only amounted to six, who else knew about their outing?

Once he was close enough to clearly make out which animals were contentedly grazing in the grass he saw red. There in the middle of the group stood two almost identical black stallions. Even from a distance he could identify his favorite mount, he hoped whoever that seventh person was had a death wish, because he wanted blood.

Almost as an after thought he wracked his brain in an attempt to find the name of the other beast that was surprisingly, getting along very well with his prized Zeus.

Endymion ran a mental inventory of the stables and only came up with a few possible names. Somewhere in the back of his mind the name Dante popped up but he almost immediately excluded that as a possibility. Nobody had tamed that beast since it had arrived. That left either Odin or Thor, neither of which measured up right in comparison to the hearty stallion in front of him.

At his thundering approach the horses raised their heads to inspect the incoming intruders. Zeus recognized his master and gave out a half hearted whinny in greeting before resuming his afternoon snack.

The other black stallion in question stared coldly back at the prince. Once Endymion noticed the marking on his head he knew for certain that the impossible had happened, the beast was tamed. Though he still did not seem to be particularly friendly when not in the company of his chosen master, whoever that may be.

He edged around the group of lounging and grazing horses, recognizing his generals' and his brother's. A short distance beyond the horses he could hear voices and the sweet echoes of laughter.

Endymion dismounted and turned his horse loose with the others. Intent on making a stealthy approach and hopefully catching the group off guard, he silently crept into the thicket. What he found was not something he expected.

The clearing was empty.

It made no sense; he had heard the voices just minutes ago! They had to have been there, their blanket was still there. The horses were still in the field, they had no means of escape.

_Where the hell are they?_

Endymion was furious. He scanned the thicket but nothing looked particularly out of place or disturbed. Scanning the ground he could make out distinct footprints, but they led nowhere. He wanted to scream.

***********************************************************************************************************************

Malachite had been midway through recounting the time he and the Prince were attempting to escape the wrath of an angry mob that they had partly been responsible for when Endymion himself broke out into the clearing. The whole group froze.

The generals and Darres watched perplexed and amazed as the Prince wandered into their encampment, looked right at them and didn't seem to even see them. They exchanged mystified glances at each other and turned to Serenity, who couldn't keep a straight face.

"You did something Bunny. What did you do?" Nephrite asked as he got up and stood directly in front of his prince. He waved a hand in front of his face and got absolutely no reaction. He couldn't help but grin.

"That is a family secret I am afraid Neph. I can not go around telling every man I meet or I will have no secrets to myself" Serenity teased.

"Just know that until _I _deem it necessary or beneficial to me and my company, nobody will be aware of our presence, even if they were to walk right into us."

"Amazing, how is such a thing possible?" Zoicite queried, making his own attempts to get Endymion's attention but to no avail.

Serenity shrugged and looked down at the young boy in her lap. "What do you think Darres?"

He thought for a second then his eyes widened in astonishment. "It's magic!" he shouted "I knew magic was real! Brother never believed me but now he's the ignorant one!"

Serenity couldn't keep the warm smile from spreading across her face at his outburst. It wasn't that she enjoyed Darres' insults of his brother; she had yet to even meet the man, she wasn't about to wish him any unwarranted ill will. It was more his infectious smile and laugh that she was responding to. The curious love shared between siblings was not something she knew of first hand but she could appreciate it when she saw it in others.

She wasn't about to reveal to the child the powers of the silver crystal and her heritage but magic was the closest equivalent to it he would understand. "Did I not tell you myself that anything was possible if you believed in it little Prince?" She smiled down at him.

Malachite didn't quite believe the boy but he had no other explanation himself. "I am not certain what you did Bunny but whatever it is I am not going to complain. I must admit it would be a most useful skill in several situations, especially the present."

"I know you are out there somewhere! Endymion shouted unexpectedly. Darres gave a nervous twitch upon hearing his brother's infuriated voice.

"Your horses are still here and your footprints are everywhere. Know that I will find you Darres. Do not think you are excused from my wrath either my supposedly faithful generals or your mystery guest." Endymion circled the thicket searching the trees and ground alike as he taunted his prey from their hiding spots.

Darres looked confused. "Why does he think there is someone else here?"

"Do not forget that there may only be six of us but we brought _seven_ horses. I can only assume he counted them and came to the conclusion there was an additional person to go with the horse. There was no way for him to know Dante followed us here of his own accord." Jadeite answered

"That would be the most logical explanation; Endymion is no fool after all." Zoicite added.

Frustrated, Endymion practically threw himself on the ground in defeat. "I can feel you out there somewhere, I just do not know where. Do not think you can escape me so easily." He called into the seemly deserted clearing.

Endymion hunkered down against a tree and mumbled something the generals couldn't quite make out.

"What is he saying?" Nephrite asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"He is reciting a poem or chant that I am not familiar with." Serenity answered off handedly.

"How does he know my name?" She asked a little befuddled. She had never been properly introduced to the man, therefore had no reason to have knowledge of her presence but she distinctly heard him mumble her name.

"It was most likely the Queen's doing Bunny." Malachite answered.

Jadeite made no attempt to correct the assumption. If this turned out badly he did not want to be the one held responsible.

"If she deemed it necessary then I can be certain that he is no danger to me, the Queen and my mother are very old friends and I do not believe she would let anyone of questionable morals meet my acquaintance in any fashion."

"Oh Endymion is not of questionable morals, I can assure you of that. He can however, be a bit of a brute when he is eluted by something he desires." Zoicite was quick to inform.

"He would get violent over such a trivial thing as a missing horse?" Serenity was slightly appalled.

"I am not entirely certain it is just the horse he is after my lady." Jadeite admitted guiltily. "He had stopped me earlier in the morning and asked me about you. He seemed adamant to find you but for what reason I can not say." The less he admitted to the better in his opinion.

"Well if my presence is what he is after then this situation can be remedied quite easily." Serenity answered.

"What are you going to do Bunny?" Darres asked as she got up and brushed herself off.

"Only what is expected of a proper lady, introduce myself and be rid of the situation. Then we can continue our afternoon together." Serenity purposely approached Endymion and whispered a few words.

Endymion had put his head in his hands and was muttering under his breath when he felt someone in front of him. He looked up and was flabbergasted to see the very woman he'd been thinking of seemly just materialize out of no where. Now that she stood mere inches from him he found that he was speechless.

"Good day Sir. It has come to my attention that you have been seeking my acquaintance for some time now. I must apologize for not introducing myself earlier; it was not brought to attention until recently of my folly. I am the Lady Usagi Tsukino, I am pleased to meet your acquaintance your majesty." She curtsied elegantly as she spoke and topped off her introductions with a genuinely warm smile.

"Lady Usagi, I think it is _I _who is most pleased to meet _you_. I am the eldest son of King Cecil and Queen Terra of the Golden Kingdom, Prince Endymion." Here he bowed to her before continuing.

"I am afraid it may have been no fault but my own for our long over due introductions, I was informed that you attended breakfast this morning if I am not mistaken?"

"Yes, I was in attendance for the morning meal, but if I recall correctly, you were absent." Serenity replied

"Yes, that was my own misfortune. Perhaps now that we have been introduced we can change our fortunes." Endymion could only hope.

"It would do me no value to change my current fortune but if it benefited you my lord, then I wish it so." Serenity curtsied again.

"Excuse me Lady Usagi but did you not have several companions with you on your ride out here? I am hesitant to believe you were foolish enough to travel the country side alone." Endymion again scanned the clearing looking for anyone else.

"Of course I did, please do not offend me by thinking me so foolish your majesty. Insults will gain you no affection where I am from highness; it would be in your best interests to remember that." She spat coldly back at him.

"I meant you no ill will Lady Usagi, but I have searched this clearing with my own eyes and did not see another being in it. I can only assume then, that you were traveling alone."

"Do you not recognize the voices of your own men? Your own brother?" Serenity asked unbelievingly and slightly taken aback.

As if on cue, he was able to hear the faint voices of his men from somewhere close by.

"Big brother you forgot about me? How could you be so mean?" Came Darres' whine.

"Your highness I thought for sure you would recognize your own generals." Malachite taunted.

"I never took you for a fool your highness. Do you need your eyes checked?" Zoicite chided.

"I expected better from you Endymion." Nephrite added.

"It does not bode well to forget your men your highness. If I were not so loyal, I would be offended." Jadeite mocked.

"Where are they?" he nearly screamed. He darted his head in the directions he had heard their voices and still saw nothing. He was getting frustrated again and it was starting to show. He balled up his hands into fists so tightly he felt his nails digging into his palms. His breath was coming quicker and his patience with his men was running dangerously low.

"Where the hell are you, you cowards?" Endymion called to them.

Serenity was appalled that he would use such a tone and voice in her presence but couldn't help holding out on the prince for just a little bit longer. The generals sounded like they were enjoying themselves and even Darres was laughing at his big brother's antics. She did love to play, even if this time it was at the Prince's expense.

"Your Majesty, please refrain from using such language in my presence. I come from a civilized country and there we do not utter such disgraceful things. I expected you to have been raised with some manners being the crown prince, please make an effort to use them."

"My apologies Lady," Endymion growled out. "I meant no offence once again. It seems my temper has gotten the better of me." Endymion turned away in shame.

"Apology accepted good Sir, but I must admit something. I find it very strange that you would not recognize your own men when you see them. Are those not your faithful generals over there?" Serenity turned around and pointed as she whispered a few words under her breath again.

Endymion was reluctant to face her again until he managed to calm himself down. It took him a few moments of calming breaths in and out but finally he felt his anger receding. He spun back around to face her and followed her out stretched arm in the general direction of the open clearing.

Suddenly sitting under a nearby tree Malachite was lounging peacefully. He found Nephrite shaded under a smaller oak tree, whittling away at a small chunk of wood with a knife. Zoicite stood examining the bark of another tree before peeling some off and sniffing it. Finally he spotted Jadeite at the base of a tree, busy trying to coax Darres down from its middle branches. He couldn't believe his own eyes.

"Wh…Whhere…H..How? Endymion was at a loss for words.

"Oh so you do see them? I feared your eye sight might be waning; it is good to know that your health is not a concern. Though your pronunciation may prove to be problematic in the future your majesty, I fear it needs some improvement." Serenity had the audacity to smirk while she teased him.

"I assure you they have been with me all afternoon your majesty. They are quite good company, even your little brother. Is that not true gentlemen?"

A chorus of "Yes my lady" could be heard from each general and Darres even called down from his position in the tree with a polite. "Of course Bunny".

"Would you care to join us for a time your majesty? As long as you keep your manners about you I have no objections to another companion." Serenity offered.

"Yes, my lady I think I would like that." Endymion managed to reply weakly.

Serenity offered her hand to him to lead him over to their group.

He went willingly.

* * *

Ok so tell me what you all thought of the meeting please? I knew after so long it couldn't just be he looks and her and says "I love you, marry me" and then they run off together happily. That would have been no fun. I hope I didn't dissapoint too many people with how it played out. Many apologizes to anyone who was not happy, I'll try better with the rest of the story.

Reviews are wonderful and it's really the only way I know how i'm doing and what you guys want to see so please keep them coming. Thank you to all the awesome people that review regularly, you make my day.


End file.
